¿Que hacemos aquí?
by lonewolf138
Summary: Los rojos y azules van a estrellarse con un planeta, Pero ese planeta es conocido como Renmant, ¿Que pasara cuando los soldados de blood gulch, se encuentren cara a cara con el equipo de cazadoras RWBY? descubranlo Doy asco en resúmenes, lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey amigos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, combinando a 2 grandes creaciones de rooster teeth, red vs blue y rwby, por fin llego la hora de hacer esta historia que siempre quise hacer, y espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**Les advierto de mis errores de ortografía, soy pésimo con los acentos.**

**No soy dueño de red vs blue o rwby, solo de mi gran admiración hacia ambos**

**000**

''Cool, cosas nerd, ¿oye soy yo o esa rubia de aya me esta checando?'' dijo tucker, (soldado con armadura aqua)

''Quien la piloto'' dijo el soldado

''Si definitivamente me esta checando'' tucker se fue directo hacia ella ''Oye escuche que eres piloto, crees que puedas elevar mi acelerador, Bow chicka bow wow''

* * *

''Oh dios mio, quien derramo soda en mis instrumentos'' dijo un soldado

''Oh dios mio, derrame mi soda'' dijo Grif (soldado con armadura naranja)

* * *

''Oops, desconecte un cable de la pared, espero que no haya sido nada importante'' dijo washington (soldado con armadura azul)

* * *

''Señor por favor, usted no puede estar aquí, estos motores son delicados'' dijo un preocupado soldado

''Calla poindexter, no es sorpresa que este viaje esta tomando demasiado, quien ha escuchado de motores delicados, estos motores deberían de ser grandes, ruidosos y terribles para el ambiente, dejemos a este bebe deslizarse en el espacio'' dijo Sarge (soldado con armadura roja)

''Espera''

* * *

''Señor, esta área esta reservada solo para personal autorizado, que estabas haciendo ahí'' dijo un soldado

''ohh, lo siento, no sabia que ustedes usaban un navegador web muy anticuado, decidí actualizarlo, ahora es el que utiliza la NASA, no necesitas agradecérmelo'' dijo simmons (soldado con armadura marron)

''Esos son los sistemas de navegación de la nave, no puedes actualizar esas cosas''

''Ni que lo digas, una vez que empece con el navegador, no pude detenerme en cambiar la tarjeta gráfica también''

''tu ¡QUE¡''

''Y la placa madre y el fan, por cierto que bueno que estas aquí, como te sientes sobre paneles acrílicos cristalizados''

''uhm yo''

''Tu respuesta es, los amas''

* * *

''3 MINUTOS PARA EL IMPACTO'' grito sarge viendo el reloj de cuenta regresiva

''NO QUIERO MORIR'' grito simmons corriendo sin dirección, se tropezó después y al levantarse se encontró con Grif, pero lo encontró haciendo lo que mejor hace ''COMO SE TE OCURRE DORMIR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE''

''Es mi vida, es mi muerte'' dijo Grif antes de volver a dormir

''Todos, solo cálmense'' washington

''Que estas fuera de tus putas casillas, estamos a 2 minutos de estrellarnos, las medidas de seguridad están hechas una mierda, y lo peor de todo la piloto me rechazo y sigo siendo virgen, como carajos quieres que nos calmemos en este momento'' alego tucker

''Solo relájense, todo va a salir bien'' washington trato de calmar al grupo, pero detrás de el apareció el miembro mas irritante de ellos ``caboose´´ (soldado con armadura azul rey)

''NO SE QUE PASA, MI VIDA PASA ANTE MIS OJOS, Y ES GENIAL'' grito caboose en un su clásico, gracioso pero tonto tono de voz, el grupo lo miro directamente y segundos después paso a washington

''Esta bien, que cunda el pánico'' wash dijo y después todos volvieron a gritar

''Fue un gran honor haber servido con ustedes hombres, en el menor significado de honor y hombres, pero solo tengo una cosa segura, Griff es de culpar'' comento e insulto sarge

''Tienes razon señor'' secundo simmons, grif despertó al oír esos comentarios y dijo ''Miles de veces a punto de morir, pero sigues besando su culo como si vivieras de ello, debiste hacer algo mas con tu vida, como aprender a hablar con chicas, perder tu virginidad, cambiar tu identidad para evitar robarla en casas de empeño y ...'' grif paro de explicar al oír los gruñidos de simmons

''Sabes, no se si deba estar triste por pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, o feliz por saber que serán mis ``últimos´´ momentos contigo'' dijo simmons

''si yo también te odio amigo'' dijo grif con un tono de tristeza

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

**000**

SPOILER ALERT: si no has empezado a ver la segunda temporada de rwby, mejor sal de este fic.

''Pero déjenme ser la voz de la razón otra vez. Somos estudiantes¡ No estamos preparados para manejar este tipo de situaciones'' dijo weiss (Chica con vestido blanco que expone mucho sus piernas, cabello blanco, ojos azules y botas blancas)

''Si, pero'' ruby trato de argumentar (Chica con blusa y falda color negro y con una capa color rojo, cabello negro con tinte rojo y ojos plateados) , pero weiss la interrumpió ''No estamos listos''

''Y puede que nunca estemos listos. Nuestros enemigos no van a sentarse y esperar al día de la graduación. Están ahí afuera, en alguna parte, están planeando su próximo movimiento, y ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que es, pero esta viniendo, ya sea si estemos listos o no'' explico blake (chica con cabello, botas y un chaleco abotonado color negro, una camisa y pantalones cortos de color blanco y en su cabeza hay un moño de color negro).

!CRASH!

hubo un gran impacto, el cual causo un temblor dentro de la escuela beacon.

''Eso fue muy exacto, blake'' dijo yang (chica con un cabello largo y rubio, chaleco color canela, shorts negro, bufanda naranja, cinturón café y ojos color purpura).

''Vamos'' dijo ruby antes de salir de su habitación, las demás la siguieron

**000**

En medio de un bosque se encontraba la nave...o mejor dicho media nave y estaba totalmente estropeada.

''Huh, están todos bien'' pregunto wash

''Si ``bien´´ significa jodidos, entonces si'' dijo grif

''En donde estamos'' pregunto tucker

''Lo unico que se, es que no estamos muertos, por que si lo estuviéramos, no estaría en el paraíso junto a un montón de sacos de mierda'' dijo sarge

''Te refieres a los azules y grif, verdad señor'' dijo simmons con duda

''Gracias cabrón'' dijo grif

''Todos escúchenme, no se donde estamos, pero tampoco sabemos si algo o alguien esta por aquí, debemos estar preparados, rojos busquen el interior de la nave, traigan todo lo que nos pueda servir, armas, municiones...'' explicaba wash pero se detuvo al ver a grif recostado, con la cabeza sostenida con su mano, pero wash tuvo un plan dijo ''también toda la comida que puedan encontrar''

''Que esperan, no pierdan el tiempo'' dijo grif, quien ya estaba entrando en la nave, en una velocidad que hasta carolina se podría sorprender

''Como llego hasta ahí'' dijo sarge

''Su glotonería no tiene limites, esta pensando con su estomago en vez de su cerebro'' dijo simmons dirigiéndose a la nave seguido por sarge

''Y que hago yo'' pregunto tucker

''Nosotros estamos de guardias, mientras ellos buscan provisiones'' dijo wash

''Yo puedo guardar provisiones a cualquier chica que me lo pida, hehehe, bow chicka bow wow

''TUCKER''

''No pude resistirme''

''Wash, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo'' repetía caboose

''Caboose, ya hablamos de eso'' dijo tucker

''Lo siento, pero es muy lindo, lo alimentare y jugare con el y...'' decía caboose

''De que hablas'' pregunto wash

''De ese perro'' señalo caboose a una bestia parecida a un hombre lobo, este tenia pelaje negro, musculoso, ojos rojos, y lo que parecía su rostro era hecho de hueso, ademas de que en sus brazos, hombros y espalda salían huesos de su cuerpo, y este se sostenía a dos piernas.

''Santa mierda'' expreso tucker antes de que el beowulf rugiera

**000**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y se hayan emocionado**

**Manden sus reviews**

**Hasta luego, **

**Se despide lonewolf138**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** les dejo mi segundo capitulo**

**000**

Los rojos seguían buscando las provisiones necesarias en lo que quedo de la nave.

''Simmons, reporte de búsqueda'' ordeno sarge.

''Soldados muertos, alimentos escasos, armamento abundante'' respondió simmons.

''Buen trabajo simmons, grif como va la búsqueda de municiones''.

''uhmm'' murmullo grif.

''Otra vez lo olvidaste puerco amarillo cabeza de mierda'' insulto sarge.

''Soy naranja'' contesto grif.

''Grrr, eres completamente un...'' sarge se detuvo al escuchar disparos de fuera.

''Tenemos compañía, simmons quieres hacer un trió con este chico malo'' dijo sarge dirigiéndose al tanque.

''Gracias a dios que donut no esta'' pensó simmons ''claro señor''.

''Ahhm yo me voy a quedar a vigilar estos cables'' dijo grif.

''Gracias putita, por tu ayuda'' dijo simmons entrando en la torreta del tanque (AN: Bow chicka bow wow XD), el tanque se fue hacia la salida.

''Mi pereza no tiene limites, horrah'' dijo grif, por accidente recargo su codo en un panel, al analizarlo un pared se abrió, grif entro y en el cuarto pudo ver cientos de pantallas, mucho papeleo y cientos de cosas que a grif le importaba una mierda.

Pero había algo en el centro de la habitación que capto la atención de grif.

''Que es esto''.

**000**

''Que carajo son esas cosas'' dijo tucker mientras disparo con su DMR a un beowulf en la cabeza.

''Viendo, su movilidad a 2 patas y esos huesos, creo que son animales que fueron alterados una sustancia quimica que pudo llegar a ser contaminada de manera radioactiva y...'' ''En español Maldita sea'' '' En pocas palabras, son hombres lobos''.

''Estas lleno de mierda'' contesto tucker, pero no se dio cuenta que un beowulf se abalanzo contra el.

''Tucker, cuidado'' pero era demasiado tarde, el lobo lo embistió en el suelo, wash iba disparar hacia la criatura pero unas lanzas de luz que lo atravesaron de abdomen a espalda lo detuvieron, wash ayudo a mover el cadáver, y vio a tucker con su espada activada pero respirando con mucha rapidez.

''Debes mejorar tus reflejos''.

''No es momento de mandar y joder, son demasiados, necesitamos ayuda'' de inmediato una explosión vino de la nave y del humo salio un tanque, manejado por los rojos.

''Huh que son esas cosas, un perro?, un lobo?, un perobo?... lo que sea, oigan caninos están enfermos y yo soy su veterinario, y aquí esta su inyección'' dijo sarge antes de disparar, pero fallo.

''Invertido señor'' animo simmons

''Claro'' sarge, apunto a los beowulf y disparo otra ronda, ahora si dando en el blanco y matando a 3 de ellos.

''woohoo, chupenla animales feos y superdesarrollados'' dijo simmons con su frase.

de entre los bosques salieron 2 ursas bien furiosos.

''esos son mas grandes'' dijo tucker con preocupación.

sarge volvió a disparar otra ronda hacia los ursas, pero volvió a fallar, los monstruos se le iban acercando con rabia.

''Uh-oh'' dijo sarge.

Pero, una pequeña luz naranja salio de la nave, y se disipo encima de los ursas, y lo que apareció después fue un montón de desechos, cajas, metales etc, pero todos tenían algo en común, todos eran grandes y pesados, los cuales aplastaron a los ursas hasta su muerte.

''WOO, cubos del futuro, perras'' dijo grif saliendo de la nave.

''¿Que fue eso?'' pregunto wash con curiosidad, pero grif no contesto ya que un beowulf le estaba dando caza.

''Caboose, esos monstruos, son nuestros amigos, ``ayudalos´´'' dijo tucker ''espero que funcione'' pensó tucker.

''OK'' caboose disparo su rifle de asalto a discreción, y cuando se acabo su munición lo único que había frente a el eran cientos de cadáveres de los beowulf.

''uhmm, lo siento, ellos se interpusieron cuando trataba de ayudarle'' se justifico caboose.

''Lo sabemos caboose, todo claro'' dijo tucker, pero de repente, el ruido de arboles caer y romperse se podia oír, y cuando el ruido se volvió mas fuerte, lo que apareció fue un escorpión gigantesco con un aguijón dorado.

''Odio mi puta boca'' se insulto a si mismo tucker

''WOW, ese es un hijo de puta grande y feo'' dijo sarge

El death stalker estaba apuntando su aguijón al tanque.

''Salgan del tanque'' grito wash, y de inmediato sarge y simmons salieron justo a tiempo, el aguijón traspaso el tanque y este exploto de inmediato.

''Wash, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo'' dijo y repitió caboose.

''CABOOSE'' gritaron todos.

El escorpion se iba acercando a ellos, y volvió a preparar su aguijon, pero...

¡FREEZZZZE¡

Sorpresiva e inesperadamente las patas y la mayoria de la cola del escorpion estaban congeladas.

''Bien hecho weiss, blake ahora'' ruby ordeno, ella con su crescent rose (Gran guadaña, combinada con un rifle francotirador), y blake con su Gambol shroud (Katana negra, combinada con vaina que también se puede usar como arma, se puede transformar en pistola y atado a una cinta negra con su brazo derecho) fueron directo al death stalker, ambas se dirigieron a las patas congeladas del escorpión, estuvieron corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable rodeando a la criatura, mientras en el proceso le iban cortando las patas, al cortarlas no tuvo con que sostenerse y colapso.

Blake y ruby no habían terminado ahí, ambas fueron directo hacia el aguijón y lo cortaron, el aguijón fue directo a la cabeza del escorpión.

''Yang, tu turno''.

Yang apareció detrás de la criatura, utilizo su cola congelada como una rampa, y en la cima dio un gran salto con unas volteretas, y al estar en muchos metros en el aire y encima del death stalker, activo su ember celica (Guantes, proyectiles de explosiones color dorado) y en la caída hizo una posición de golpe, y golpeo con fuerza el aguijón y la explosión provoco que se perforara todo su cráneo.

El grimm tambaleo, pero en unos segundos dejo de moverse. el equipo rwby se unió y se acercaron a los soldados, pero no sin antes ver su exterior y ver la carnicería grimm.

''Ustedes hicieron esto, que hacen aquí'' dijo ruby.

''La mejor pregunta que nos han echo en el día'' dijo tucker.

''Deberíamos irnos, el humo esta atrayendo mas grimm, siganos los llevaremos a un lugar seguro'' dijo yang.

''hey hey, espera un momento, no llevamos quince minutos aqui, y acabamos de enfrentarnos a una fauna misteriosa y agresiva, como sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes'' dijo wash.

''Bien, si quieren quedarse no tenemos problemas, seguramente los demás grimm estarán encantados de conocerlos'' dijo weiss con un tono de sarcasmo, que hizo a la mayoría de los soldados enojarse, pero no tuvieron que pensarlo 2 veces y las siguieron.

Y en este momento, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabe, es el inicio de una relación muy... interesante.

**000**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo**

**Por fin, el encuentro de los dos equipos, que vendrá después?**

**Los grimm, solo fueron a su tumba a enfrentarse a ellos**

**Dejen sus reviews, los aceptare con gusto.**

**Se despide **

**Lonewolf138**


	3. Equipo con ellos?

**000**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capitulo,**

**no soy dueño ni de red vs blue, ni RWBY, ambos son de rooster teeth que siempre seré fan y seguidor**

**000**

Las cazadoras y los soldados estaban saliendo del bosque eterno, y tuvieron una gran vista de la escuela beacon

''wow, eso si es un gran castillo'' dijo tucker

''Y yo soy el príncipe apuesto y nada idiota que va a salvar a la princesa y matar al dragón y...'' fantaseaba caboose

''Podrías callarte, nunca había oído nada mas infantil y tonto antes'' dijo weiss en un tono enojado,cuando lo veía no pudo evitar pensar en Nora, serían parientes

''Misión cumplida caboose, ahí esta tu p.r.i.n.c.e.s.a'' dijo grif provocando que rieran los demás soldados excepto washington

''Disculpa'' weiss giro completamente y se fijo en los soldados

''Lo siento, me equivoque...tu eres el dragón'' los soldados carcajeaban hasta morir, weiss tomo a myrteneizer y se acerco a ellos, pero blake la detuvo.

''No creen que deberían ser mas considerados después de que los salvamos haya afuera'' dijo blake

''No por ser descortés, pero ``salvamos´´ ustedes solo acabaron con un insecto contaminado por sustancias químicas, mientras que nosotros nos encargarnos de matar a cientos'' dijo sarge

''No pueden comparar beowuls y ursas con un deathstalker, ademas ese era mas grande que uno normal''dijo yang cruzando los brazos y apoyando a sus amigas

''Conozco algo mas grande que esa cosa y se encuentra aquí abajo, quieres verlo bow chicka bow wow''dijo tucker, yang empezó a agitarse, su cabello brillaba mas de lo normal y sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a color rojo

''Oh quieres jugar eh'' tucker activo su espada

''¡Alto ahí¡'' gritaron washington y ruby al mismo tiempo

''No vinimos aquí a empezar una batalla'' dijo ruby a su equipo

''Chicos recuerdan que no sabemos donde estamos, debemos tranquilizarnos y encontrar las respuestas'' dijo wash a los rojos y azules

Todos empezaron a guardar sus armas y calmarse

''Pero debo decir, como líder de este grupo, veo que se burlan devuelta de mi compañera y amiga, no me contendré'' dijo ruby con un tono mas grave

''Y yo te aviso, que tu equipo debería dejar de estar presumiendo que son especiales hacia otras personas que tienen problemas'' dijo washington, ruby tuvo la sensación de que ozpin le estuviera llamando la atención. Después de que se calmaron las aguas, todos se fueron directo a la escuela, mientras iban caminando muchos de los estudiantes miraban fijamente a los soldados incluyendo a otro gran equipo de cazadores JNPR.

''GUARDIANES DEL ESPACIO'' grito entusiasmada nora, ren solo pudo suspirar y taparse los ojos con su mano.

''Nunca he visto ese tipo de armadura antes'' dijo phyrra con curiosidad

''Por que tengo el presentimiento que vamos a conocerlos tarde o temprano'' dijo jaune

* * *

En el momento de entrar a la escuela fueron directo a un elevador, los 2 equipos entraron y fueron unos 2 minutos muy...raros, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y siguió así por un minuto completo, y cuando creímos que nada iba a salir mal

''Grif, notaste que la rubia tiene la misma voz que tu hermana'' pregunto simmons, muchos empezaron a reírse por la coincidencia.

''Gracias imbécil''

''Ahora que lo mencionas, después de cojermela, no la he visto desde entonces, que paso con ella'' pregunto tucker, yang se sentía ofendida por el comportamiento de tucker y por compararla con otra mujer que a su perspectiva le parecía prostituta.

''Murió'' dijo sarge, esto si atrajo la atención de las cazadoras, en especial de ruby y yang, ya que ambas son hermanas no podían imaginarse perderse la una a la otra.

''Oh por favor, siguen con eso'' replico grif

''Pero Lopez nos lo dijo'' dijo simmons tratando de que grif entendiera.

''Primero que nada me parece imposible que hayas podido entender a lopez, y hablando de imposibles les vuelvo a contar sobre la pista de hielo y su embarazo''

''Hufff, estas en negación, pobre saco de mierda'' creo que las ultimas palabras definen quien dijo eso.

Sonó el timbre de que habían llegado al ultimo piso, salieron del elevador, en el techo del cuarto habían unos engranajes, un escritorio, y al lado de ese escritorio había una mujer rubia, con anteojos, varita y estaba vestida formalmente...Glynda Goodwitch

''Han llegado nuestros invitados'' dijo Glynda, la silla detrás de la mesa se volteo mostrando a un hombre de cabello gris con un bastón y también vestido formalmente...Ozpin

''Buenos días caballeros'' dijo ozpin, pero con tan solo oír esas palabras, el equipo rwby se paralizo, mientras que los rojos y azules a excepción de caboose se empezaron a reír, señalando a la persona mas afectada...Wash.

''Wash y-ya te vi detrás de la armadura'' dijo tucker entre carcajadas

''Voy a romperte, cabo tucker'' dijo wash, ozpin al escuchar su voz solo saco una sonrisa ante la similitud.

''Vaya cosa del destino no crees, mi nombre es ozpin, un placer conocerlos''

''Agente washington''

''Sargento sarge a sus servicios''

''augghhh, grif''

''Cabo simmons''

''El casanova y atractivo tucker''

''Church'' ``CABOOSE´´ ''ESE SOY YO''

''Ellos son...'' pensó ozpin el cual no parecía, pero estaba sorprendido al escuchar sus nombres ''RWBY, su trabajo a terminado, retírense'' todas las cazadoras se inclinaron y se dirigieron de vuelta al elevador.

''Así que primero lo primero, que hacen ustedes aquí''

''Nuestra nave sufrió daños graves, y no sabemos cual fue la causa'' cuando wash dijo esto ultimo los demás soldados estaban silbando, tarareando, etc.

''Parece, que debe haber una razón para que una nave de la unsc cayera en este planeta y con los rojos y azules dentro, interesante''

''Bueno vera...espera, ¿sabes quienes somos?''

''Proyecto freelancer, dirigido por Leonard ch...'' wash una señal con la mano para que omitiera esa ultima palabra, Que yo sepa los rojos y azules nunca supieron que el director era church (me entienden verdad?) así que decidí mantener así el dato.

''hmm, El llamado ``director´´, un hombre con una creatividad increíble, pero con unos métodos de trabajo inaceptables, se que clasificaba soldados, los que pasaban la prueba se convertían en sus soldados y el resto se convertían en practica para ellos... sufrieron cosas terribles y lamento mucho lo que experimentaron'' tucker, sarge, simmons y wash bajaron la cabeza al recordar esos tiempos, grif solo cruzo los brazos, y caboose seguia en su misma posicion.

''Pero al menos alguien pudo detener todo eso, fueron ustedes, aunque no lo parezca son héroes, ayudaron a detener a soldados corruptos, evitaron que tomaran a mas personas para sus propósitos, y pararon un proyecto comandado por una persona que no conocía los limites, y es por eso que en nombre de todo renmant, se los agradecemos'' ozpin y glynda inclinaron sus cabezas en muestra de agradecimiento.

''Fue un honor'' dijo sarge, pero la mayoría de los soldados pensaron lo contrario

''Un honor¡?, grif no pudo creer a su sargento, acaso olvido todo lo que tuvimos que pasar

''Volviendo al temas, deben saber que el nombre de este planeta es Remnant, un planeta que al principio fue regido por la oscuridad y las criaturas que enfrentaron los Grimms, pero los humanos descubrieron una gran fuente de energía, Dust, pudieron utilizarla para poder enfrentar a los Grimms, y durante todo ese tiempo varios reinos fueron surgiendo y desapareciendo, pero 4 de ellos pudieron perseverar gracias al poder natural del dust y la tenacidad de la raza humana, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo y Vale, los 4 son regidos por consejo gubernamental que representa a sus gente y sus necesidades, después esta el ejercito, los cuales son llamados cunado los necesitan aunque también para cualquier situación deben estar ``preparados´´, y por ultimo las academias de cazadores las cuales son las instituciones que entrenan a las siguientes generaciones de protectores del mundo ante la oscuridad, en este momento acaban de conocer a unas de esas futuras promesas, el equipo RWBY, y ahora están en una de esas academias, la academia beacon.

''Sin presión'' dijo grif al oír la historia

''Ya entiendo la mayoría de las cosas, pero exactamente que son esos Grimm?''

''Podría decirse que son una fuerza destructora que cubre la mayoría del planeta, como ya mencione existieron desde los principios del tiempo y ellos siempre atacan a los humanos y a sus creaciones, aunque actualmente no hay mucha información sobre ellos, pero se sabe que son atraídos por emociones negativas (AN: estas informaciones no me las invente, salen en los episodios de world of remnant cap 2 y 3) cuando ozpin termino de explicar todos fueron a observar a cierto soldado anaranjado y considerado el mas pesimista y negativo del grupo

''he- jeje- que pasa chicos'' grif no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

''Simmons, trae vasos para todos, por que hoy vamos a beber jugo de naranja'' dijo sarge

''Por el momento, necesito pedirles un favor a todos'' Todos en el salón prestaron atención ''Por problemas que tenemos con el ejercito, necesito que se queden aquí un tiempo''

''HUH'' los soldados

''Problemas con tu ``amorcito´´, pero eso es tonto, no nos necesitas a todos nosotros, solo necesitas a tu vaca'' seguramente saben quien fue, y fue callado por tucker

''La razón que les pido esto es por que ha habido recientes robos de dust por todo el reino, ademas de infiltraciones tanto en comando e industrias de armas para el ejercito, pero si lograran enterarse que una nave de la unsc cayo en este mundo creara un caos y una guerra a la cual todavía no se saben los motivos de causa, y ustedes que son los únicos sobreviviente de ese incidente serian los que podrían empezar esto.

Wash decidió platicar del caso con sus amigos, y después de tanta charla, formas de poder conseguir algo (lasers, robots, revistas porno, la ultima edición de despertate housewives, WTF) y Galletas, wash se acerco a ozpin y dijo su respuesta

''Después de haberlo discutido, la respuesta de todos es, ``que hemos pasado tanta mierda que queremos evitar incluirnos en mas´´así que aceptamos.

Ozpin sonrió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café, mientras Glynda parecía un poco disgustada ente la ``respuesta´´ que dijeron.

''Entonces esta hecho, les conseguiremos un lugar donde puedan alojarse, y creo que necesitaran a personas que les informen del lugar...hmmm y creo que ya se a quienes pedírselos.

**10 minutos después.**

''NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS'' grito weiss a todo pulmón, y parecía ser respaldada por sus integrantes de equipo.

''Nosotros tampoco estamos eufóricos con esto reina hielo'' dijo simmons

''Chicas, se que esto es inesperado y tal vez un poco injusto, pero ustedes son las únicas con las que puedo contar con esto, a otros equipos les parecería raro tener que aceptar esto'' explico ozpin

''No por ser ofensivo, pero viendo el poco tiempo que interactuamos con ellas, no se si sea el equipo indicado para ser nuestras ``Guias´´'' dijo washington

''Las observaciones en los defectos siempre son el primer paso para llegar a ser un gran equipo, y grandes amigos, ya tome mi decisión, buenas tardes damas y caballeros''

''Aqui les dejo las llaves de su nueva recamara'' glynda entrego las llaves a ruby

''Por que solo hay una llave, no deberían ser 2 para...'' decía ruby, pero todos en la habitación se imaginaron lo peor.

''El cuarto es mixto''

mixto..mixto...mixto...ixto...xto.. era el eco que retumbaba en las cabezas de todos, aunque parece que tucker estaba feliz, pero la reacción del equipo de cazadoras fue...

''QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE''

**000**

**Y aquí termino otro capitulo de este gran fic**

**Espero sus reviews, no importa cual sea.**

**Espero que les guste el paso que estoy llevando**

**Aqui se despide lonewolf138**


	4. Amigos o enemigos

**000**

**Estoy de vuelta, con otro nuevo capitulo, espero muchísimo que les este agradando mi fic**

**La verdad no se si este fic esta atrayendo a muchos, pero la verdad yo disfruto escribiendo mis ideas.**

**Como sea, quiero dar algunos datos importantes, este fic es una combinación entre los inicios de la temporada 11 de red vs blue y la 2 temporada de rwby.**

**Aunque eso no quita el dato que tal vez en proceso de este fic o en uno nuevo incluya personajes como felix, locus, etc.**

**Pero este es un aviso que en serio necesito su ayuda, se que debo incluir a donut en la historia, pero en verdad estoy dudando completamente en incluir a lopez, y la razón es por que simplemente le quitaría su toque especial al incluirle en este fic español, asi que si me envian reviews con sugerencias en como incluir a lopez, la única que no puedo aceptar es ``Incluyelo, y no le cambies nada´´ por que tengo que hacerlo completamente intraducible para los demás.**

**Bueno esto es todo, disfruten del capitulo.**

**000**

''Ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya...''

''Caboose cállate de una puta vez'' dijo un tucker irritado, y esto alivio a todos las personas presentes ya que se sentían igual.

''Bueno ya estamos aquí'' dijo ruby, puso la llave en la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendieron al poder ver un cuarto inimaginable, dentro habían suficientes camas para ocupar 3 equipos en beacon, había una gigante pantalla de plasma con los mejores éxitos en películas y videojuegos, había 2 baños en 2 paredes opuestas, un armario, un gran refrigerador, y lo que mas impacto es la hermosa ventana con una gran vista al cielo y al bosque eterno, y habían puertas para poder estar en una terraza con cuatro sillas de madera y una mesa de madera para contemplar la vista de una mejor manera.

''Wow, tal vez juzgue este cuarto antes de tie...'' decia washington antes de que las 4 chicas estuvieran colocando una cortina color rojo, y al terminar de colocarla weiss dijo esto ''esta es nuestra parte, esa es la suya, cruzan o fisgonean nuestro lado, su vida habra terminado'' (AN: eso rimo)

''Que carajos, en su lado tienen la pantalla de plasma, el refrigerador y la entrada en la terraza, eso no es justo'' dijo simmons

''Nosotros hemos estado mas tiempo en la escuela, deberían estar agradecidos de al menos tener techo y donde dormir'' dijo blake

''Pero...'' iba a hablar wash

''Y solo les daremos, 1/4 de la comida del refrigerador'' esto hizo enojar a un cierto soldado anaranjado y tragón.

''Hombre a la mierda esto'' dijo tucker saliendo del cuarto

''Tucker esperame, adonde vamos ahora'' dijo caboose

''Saben lo de la comida fue un golpe bajo'' dijo grif tambien saliendo de la habitacion

''Vamos simmons''

''Pero sargento donde se supone que vamos a dormir''

''Pues en el bosque simmons, ya te he dicho, que acampar es la mejor forma de ser uno con la naturaleza en una batalla por sobrevivir'' sarge se acerca a la ventana y grita ''AUN NO ESTOY MUERTO NATURALEZA, HIIIIAAAAA'' sarge salio corriendo de la habitacion

''huff, para que me molesto'' dijo simmons tambien saliendo.

Solo quedo wash en la habitacion, miro fijamente a las chicas y dijo ''Cuando conoci a los rojos y azules, yo crei que eran idiotas, y puede que sigan siendo idiotas, pero despues de todo lo que han pasado y lo que yo les he hecho, ellos me aceptaron, me dieron otra oportunidad, y cuando las veo a ustedes veo a esa persona que solo busca cumplir el trabajo y que solo se preocupa por si misma y les importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás y ni siquiera dar la oportunidad de conocerlas'' despues de esto wash se retiro de la habitacion.

Weiss y blake solo dieron media vuelta, ellas creían que sus problemas eran mas grandes que los que pasaron ellos, mientras que yang tardo un poco pero también se dirigió a sacar su equipaje, pero ruby fue la mas impactada por esas palabras, ella siempre tuvo el sueño de ayudar a las personas que no podían defenderse, y aunque estas personas sabían como defenderse, como líder del equipo RWBY, acaba de rechazar a unos soldados que al parecer no saben nada de este lugar, han sufrido un pasado el cual ella no conoce, y no les dimos una oportunidad. ruby quería traerlos de vuelta, pero sabia que las demás no los aceptarían, así que primero debería hablar con su equipo

**000**

''QUE'' grito simmons al oir la propuesta de wash

''Nesecitamos comunicarnos, puede que alguien ya nos este buscando, necesitamos volver a la nave para encontrar una forma de comunicarnos con ellos'' explico washington

''ah y nosotros nesecitamos no morir, viste lo que hay en ese bosque, si tienes tanta prisa por morir, no nos involucres'' grif replico quejandose y bromeando al mismo tiempo

''No dije que todos íbamos a ir, un grupo se quedara aqui a inspeccionar el resto de la academia y conseguir la información necesaria hasta que el grupo de búsqueda regrese y grif tu tendras que venir conmigo''

''!QUEEEEE!''

''Observe lo que hiciste con esos ``cubos del futuro´´ y es que tienes razon en un punto, no nos podermos quedar ahi mucho tiempo, nesecito que podamos recojer todo lo necesario para poder volver pronto''

''me estas diciendo que vas a tomar a mi mas inutil, gordo, estupido soldado para que valla en una mision en la no es seguro conseguir el objetivo, y ademas tenga la gran posibilidad de ser asesinado y seguramente comido por uno de esos animales, los cuales tendran comida de por lo menos 3 meses por toda la grasa y lo desagradable que este dentro de su cuerpo ademas de'' sarge continuaba relatando la muerte de grif, mentras que este solo suspiro y dijo ''vamos''

''Esta bien, caboose nesecito que tambien me acompañes''

''ah, seguramente por que quieres convertirte en mi mejor amigo, lo siento washington pero ese puesto y esta ocupado por church'' al mencionar su nombre caboose suspiro tristemente

''Okayyy, no hay tiempo que perder, ah y tucker, cuando terminen de insepccionar toda la escuela quiero 5 vueltas alrededor de ella''

''Chingate'' replico tucker

''6 vueltas, bueno vamos'' wash, caboose entraron en el bosque, mientras que grif lentamente los seguía

''Nosotros tambien, empezemos a investigar este castillo y sus ``diabólicos´´ secretos'' dijo sarge con su tono pirata (AN: CABOOSE, me estas infectando).

''Por que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto'' dijo simmons

**000**

''DE NINGUNA MANERA'' grito weiss a ruby

''Pero amigas, no creen que fuimos muy duras con ellos, ni siquiera los conocemos bien'' ruby trato de hacerla razonar, pero ninguna de las 3 cedia en sus palabras.

''Ellos son unos idiotas, ademas se supone que nosotros los salvamos aya fuera, deberían estar agradecidos con nosotros'' dijo Yang

''Siendo honestos, pudieron con una manada de ursas y beowulf, y esos eran experimentados, creo que pudieron haberlo manejado con o sin nuestra ayuda. (AN: cuando digo experimentados, me refiero a los grimm con mas huesos, y mas peligrosos por tener viejas batallas y mejorar, esto sale en world of renmant 3, solo menciono que de ahora en adelante diré ``experimentados´´ a esos tipos de grimm).

''Ruby no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que concentrarnos con el colmillo blanco, debemos hacer un plan para obtener información y asi poder detener todo este desastre''. dijo Blake, y Ruby no quería aceptarlo, pero tenia razón, en estos momentos era mas importante detener a torchwick y al colmillo blanco en cometer mas daño a las personas.

''Esta bien, hablaremos de esto despues, en este momento el equipo RWBY estara en busca de informacion para poder acabar con el reinado de terror del colmillo blanco'' dijo ruby, acompañada de uno SIIII, de sus amigas.

**000**

Tucker se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela, mientras que todos los demás estudiantes lo observaban con curiosidad, sorpresa, y uno que otro miedo, pero el no se sorprendió de esa razón, y tampoco quería empezar un conflicto con alguno de ellos, y no era por la indicación de washington, ya que recientemente no se sentía cómodo con el al mando. En su camino se encontro con un grupo de chicos el cual estaban molestando a una chica de cabello color cafe y unas...orejas de conejo, esto sorprendio a tucker unos segundo pero despues se olvido de eso y como el gran amante que es decidio ayudarla.

''Que creen que estan haciendo'' dijo tucker, el chico mas alto y de cabello café (cardin winchester) solto a la chica y observo al soldado aqua ''Vaya vaya, pero si es uno de los soldados del espacio, no te preocupes solo mostramos nuestra superioridad ante estas cosas'' dijo cardin

''Esto no es superioridad, lo unico que veo es a una chica linda e inocente siendo abusada y maltratada por un gorila sin modales y correa'' muchos de los estudiantes se estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse, mientras que a cardin se le pudo notar una vena en la frente.

''Como puedes llamar linda e inocente a este faunus, son unas criaturas despreciables, y me da verguenza compartir el mismo aire que ellos''

''Faunus eh?'' tucker observo a a velvet, y aunque no se pudo ver por el casco, tucker sonrió, al verla le recordó un poco a junior, y aunque no son la misma especie, y nacio de una forma...físicamente imposible pero aun asi era familia, y ella a pesar de ser diferente tambien debia ser feliz

''No mames, ademas racista, como mierdas lograste entrar en la escuela, dinero o el alcohol les llego hasta al fondo a los directivos'' los estudiantes no aguantaron mas y se pusieron a reir, y cardin estaba mas rojo que la capa de ruby, y al no soportarlo saco un mazo color negro.

''Huh quieres pelear'' dijo tucker activando su espada, esto sorprendio a muchos al ver una nueva arma, pero otro grupo de persona se interpuso entre los dos, el equipo de cazadores JNPR

''Alto los dos, no es el momento adecuado para pelear, bajen sus armas'' dijo phyrra tucker primero babeo al verla, pero 5 segundos después noto su seriedad y desactivo la espada, y cardin estaba molesto pero tambien lo hizo y despues se fue junto a su equipo, Velvet solo se inclino como agradecimiento y se fue.

''Hola, un placer conocerte mi nombre es Jaune'' se presento el rubio

''Phyrra'' dijo la pelirroja

''Ren''

''SOY NORA'' dijo la pelinaranja

''Jesucristo otro caboose'' pensó el soldado ''Mi nombre es tucker

''Como veo no sabes mucho de beacon, quieres que te demos un recorrido'' dijo jaune, y tucker acepto y asi lo 5 entraron directo a la escuela.

**000**

Wash, griff y caboose entraron en la nave sin ser detectados.

''Esta bien necesitamos encontrar una forma de comunicarnos con el exterior, siganme'' girf lo siguio, pero caboose caminaba en depresion, y dirigiendose en otro lugar

''Camino en depresión, soledad, confusión, ahh church quien se supone que sera mi mejor amigo cuando no estes'' un ruido se escucho ''Hola, quien anda ahi'' el eco de caboose ante sus palabras se presento ''ahh, solo soy yo, a veces puedo ser tan estupido, esta bien yo ya puedes parar esto esta empezando a ser tonto...huh hola''

**000**

**Espero que les haya agradado mi capitulo, y recuerden dejen sus reviews y comenten sobre mi historia.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos**

**Se despide**

**Lonewolf138**


	5. Tributo

''**Hoy pasamos por una gran perdida, hoy Rooster teeth publico en su pagina que ayer, no solo un empleado, un amigo y una gran persona, Monty Oum falleció después de un problema alérgico. siendo honestos, al principio fue un gran golpe, mientras leia la nota deseaba que esto solo fuera una mala broma, pero lamentablemente no era así.**

**Gracias Monty, diste alegrías, risas, tristezas, e incontables tipos de emociones a todas las personas que veían tus shows, si fuera Red vs Blue, RWBY, Haloid, Dead fantasy. **

**No se que va a pasar con el futuro de estas grandes creaciones que hiciste, pero lo que si se es que lo disfrutabas, se que te divertía tu trabajo, como rooster teeth y tu se veían como una gran familia y siempre mostrabas esa sonrisa.**

**Nunca va a haber nadie como tu, y sea cual sea el destino de RWBY y tus otros trabajos, siempre los recordare y disfrutare, y no se como pero me siento feliz de haber iniciado este fic haciendo tributo a 2 grandes series que tu eras parte de ellas.**

**Estas palabras vinieron de lo que realmente siento, mi pésame para toda su familia y amigos.**

**Descansa**** en Paz Monty Oum**

**Te lo dice un gran fan de tus series, roosterteeth, y de tu trabajo y persona. **

**Lonewolf138**


	6. Pecas?

**000**

**Estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo episodio de que hacemos aquí, espero que les agrade el proceso de la historia, Espero que la serie de RWBY continuó, Monty esta va por ti.**

**No soy dueño ni de red vs blue ni de RWBY, son de la compañía que amo Roosterteeth**

**000**

Washington estaba inspeccionando cada mínimo detalle de la nave, ya habían obtenido todo lo necesario y útil que les seria de ayuda, pero seguía teniendo muchas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿Por que estrellamos?, ¿Donde cayo la otra mitad de la nave?, ¿Que hacían esos ``cubos´´ dentro de la nave? y muchas mas que no tenían una respuesta clara.

Grif estaba holgazaneando, y con lo aburrido que estaba decidió ir con wash para saber si ya podían irse, pero antes de decirlo, el mismo wash le dijo ¿donde esta caboose?

''Yo que se, tal vez matando a alguien por accidente'' contesto grif.

''Huh, caboose, es hora de irnos'', no hubo respuesta, wash preparado para gritar otra vez fue detenido por unos aullidos muy conocidos. ''MIERDA''.

Observo como una gran cantidad de beowulfs entraron a la nave y empezaron a rodear a los soldados.

''De quien fue la estúpida idea de venir aqui otra vez'' se quejo grif, pero wash no le presto atención, solo estaba pensando en alguna manera de poder salir de aquí y encontrar a caboose en una pieza. No se le ocurrió ni una idea, pero de repente... ¡BOOOM! cientos de misiles destruyeron a todos lo beowulf solo dejando una cortina de humo.

''Que fue eso'' dijo grif, y después caboose apareció en la cortina de humo ''Hola chicos'' pero después apareció una gran sombra en el humo que dejo perplejos a wash y grif.

**000**

El equipo RWBY se encontraban en la ciudad de Vale luchando contra un gran robot llamado paladin (robot gigantesco con brazos y piernas y equipado con muchas armas) y siendo controlado por torchwick, y aun siendo atacados por ataques como el jaque mate y la mariquita, lo unico que han podido conseguir es cortarle un brazo, yang estaba golpeando repetidamente con su ember crecelia la espalda del robot, pero este solo se estrello de espaldas con 2 pillares y en el tercero yang estuvo cayendo y el robot se volteo, su unico brazo tomo la forma de un puño y golpeo a yang rompiendo el tercer pillar.

''Yang¡'' dijo blake preocupada.

''No te preocupes, con cada golpe que recibe se vuelve mas fuerte, y usa esa energía para contraatacar, eso es lo que la hace especial'' explico ruby, mientras yang se iba levantando y su cabello estaba brillando, mientras tanto torchwick iba a conectar otro golpe, pero esta vez yang lo detuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra hizo un golpe que destruyo su segundo brazo, torchwick desesperadamente pateo a yang.

''Abejorro'' comando ruby, blake aventó su gambol shroud a yang y esta iba impulsándose dando círculos.

''Necesitamos inmovilizarlo'' ''Y como propones que hagamos eso''.

''Flor de hielo'' ruby y weiss hicieron un combo con sus armas, creando glifos enfrente del rifle francotirador de ruby, creando disparos de hielo que iban congelando las piernas del paladín, mientras que yang seguía girando con mayor velocidad, hasta que dio un golpe poderoso al robot destrozándolo por completo y liberando a torchwick.

''Acabo de limpiar esto'' quejo torchwick sacudiendo polvo de su ropa, yang hizo un disparo de su ember crecelia, pero fue detenido por una sombrilla rosa, y la iba sosteniendo una chica de cabello dividido en rosa y castaño, y lo mismo va para sus ojos, uno de cada color.

''Señoritas, reina hielo''

''HEY''

''Siempre es un placer, Neo, si podrías'' la chica se colo en frente de torchwick haciendo una clase de pose, las chicas estaban preparadas, pero yang se adelanto e impacto el golpe destrozando en pedazos a lo que parecían replicas, mientra que lo originales escaparon es en un bullhead (Avión utilizado por los antagonistas).

''Parece que tiene una nueva persona de confianza'' dijo yang con una mueca de enojo.

''Si, podría decir que ella ``destrozo nuestros planes´´ ruby rió de la broma, blake solo se fue, mientras que yang se quejaba de la mala broma de weiss, pero la verdad es que yang solamente le dijo eso ya que no permitirá a nadie hacer bromas de esa forma, solamente ella podía hacerlo.

''Vamos, antes de que la policía llegue, regresemos a beacon y reportemos la información que cada una consiguió'' dijo weiss en tono de líder, lo cual sorprendió a todas, ya que no ven así de mandona y exigente a blake.

''Vayamos por Neptune y Sun'' dijo ruby, y pensó que este tal vez no seria el mejor momento para poder hablar sobre los rojos y azules, y se pregunto como estarán ahora''.

**000**

''Esto es el paraíso'' dijo simmons entrando en la gran librería de la escuela, acompañado de sarge y de un hombre vestido con un saco rojo con botones y bordes dorados y un pantalón de similar color, tiene cabello y bigote color gris, aunque no se le ve tan viejo.

''Aquí pueden encontrar toda la información necesaria de la historia, cultura, reinos de nuestro mundo, y también sobre los grimms, aunque mientras yo el gran peter port siga siendo maestro aquí no hay nada que temer'' alardeo peter, lo cual muchos lo ignoraron.

''Entonces aquí se dedican a entrenar varios años para poder enfrentarse a esas criaturas, Tonterías, que paso con esos viejos tiempos cuando era soldado contra otro, mano a mano, cuando había mas dolor, sangre y violencia...donde esta ese gordo anaranjado necesito dispararle'' expreso sarge.

''ha ha tranquilo señor sarge, aquí en beacon solo entrenamos a los futuros cazadores para poner en proteger al mundo de la oscuridad, y aunque sabemos que la oscuridad y la luz son dos lados que no pueden existir sin la otra, nosotros intentamos ser ese punto de equilibrio para que todos estemos en paz.''

''Si, puede ser...hey simmons deja de estar babeando y ponte a investigar'' simmons se encontraba buscando algo que investigar y al ver un libro interesante quiso tomarlo pero choco con otra mano, simmons volteo a observar de donde provenía y era una chica joven de piel bronceada y cabello verde.

''Oh- disculpa toma el libro, no es por que no lo quiera, quiero decir...'' simmons estaba hablando sin control por su fetiche de no poder hablar correctamente con las chicas, mientras que la joven tomo el libro y se marcho, pero esta volteo un poco la cabeza y observo unos segundos al soldado marrón antes de irse.

''Simmons, si en este momento estuviéramos en batalla habría el 5.1% de probabilidad de que te matara un azul... mas bien un 0.01% ya que estarías besando mi trasero y yo utilizaría los huesos de es azul como cortinas'' regaño y se alabo sarge.

''Lo siento sarge, no pasara de nuevo'' el casco de simmons empezó a hacer un soundtrack (la orquesta boliviana, del capitulo 3 de la temporada 10 en su warthog) ''Parece que ya casi es hora de que regresemos al punto de encuentro'' informo simmons.

''Entendido cabo simmons, fue un honor señor port potter, pero debemos regresar con nuestros camaradas, y esperar el regreso de 2 mas de ellos.

''hee señor en realidad son 3''.

''En serio, déjame recordar, era el mandon de washinghton, el especial caboose, y hmmmmmmmm... no son todos, pero no perdamos tiempo con esto, en marcha, HYYYYYAAAA'' sarge corrió hacia la salida, seguido por simmons, mientras que peter solo rió un poco.

**000**

''Y esto es la arena de batalla, aquí se pueden probar las habilidades de los cazadores, uno contra otro, y una vez en cuando enfrentarte a un grimm.''explico Phyrra al soldado aqua.

''Que yo sepa asi no son las escuelas de donde provengo'' dijo tucker sorprendiendo a todos.

''¿¡Provengo!? pregunto jaune.

''uhmmm De mi planeta natal'' contesto tucker, pero la noticia parecio impactarles, y tomo un minuto entero para poder digerirlo.

''Entonces eso significa que hay otro planeta con seres humanos y faunus'' dijo ren.

''si hay bastantes seres humanos, pero no hay nada parecido a los faunus allá'' el casco de tucker empezó a sonar un soundtrack (la canción de bow chicka bow wow) a ren y phyrra les disgusto, jaune se dejo llevar por el ritmo, pero nora ...''UNA BOMBA CUIDADO'' grito nora activando su manhild en un martillo de guerra, fue tan rápido para que sus compañeros la detuvieran, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer impacto, tucker hizo una gran maniobra en la que involucro aventarse, rodar y sacar impulso de las piernas para volver a terminar de pie, y después de todo eso apago el soundtrack de su casco.

''¡QUE CARAJOS!''

''Lo siento mucho, nora, discúlpate'' ordeno jaune.

''Lo siento mucho'' dijo nora inclinándose, pero sin dejar poner su sonrisa.

''Nora incluida en la lista de asesinos de compañeros taradupidos'' pensó tucker ''Dejando esto de lado debo volver con los otros, parece que es hora de terminar esta inspección, ughhh y hacer las putas vueltas, como sea muchas gracias por todo, han sido de mejor ayuda que otro grupo que conocimos antes'' tucker se dirigió hacia la salida.

''otro grupo? , se estará refiriendo al ruby y las chicas'' pregunto jaune.

''Seguramente las cosas resultaron de una manera incorrecta, pero si ellos parecen estar seguros de que fueron los perjudicados, que habrán echo ellas'' pensó phyrra.

**000**

Las chicas bajaron de su avión de vuelta a beacon, se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería, y se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas que se encontraban, ahi empezaron a discutir sobre lo que cada una pudo obtener de información.

''Debo informarles que no hay mucha información sobre robos o inconsistencias en la compañía schnee, de hecho el ultimo intento de robo fue la misma noche en que tuvimos esa situación complicada con blake y torchwick estuvo presente en vale'' explico weiss.

''Yo tampoco tengo nada, según mi informante ya no tiene ninguna relación con ese tipo torchwick, ya que los considero inútiles en su ultima misión'' dijo yang con decepción.

''yo creo saber la respuesta a eso, torchwick empezó a reclutar mas faunus para el colmillo blanco, y es un ser muy persuasivo a pesar de ser humano, pudo lograr obtener la confianza de todos, y ademas de todo les mostró al gran robot diciendo que era uno de los muchos que tienen a su disposición'' explico blake, pero después golpeo la mesa con ambas manos con mucha fuerza ''Maldición, por que no pudimos obtener nada mas''.

''Tranquila blake, solo fue una oportunidad perdida, obtendremos mas en un futuro'' ruby consoló a blake, ella se sentía mal ya que también quería comentarles sobre la información que ella obtuvo, pero le prometió a penny que no le contaría a nadie sobre lo que es, ademas en este momento creerían que se esta burlando de la situación y eso en verdad quería evitarlo.

Ruby quería cambiar de tema para quitar este ambiente depresivo, y en un momento pudo observar al soldado aqua correr hacia una sección del bosque eterno y a lo lejos pudo observar a otros dos de color rojo y marrón, y recordó que tenia que hablar sobre la situación entre ambos grupos.

''Chicas necesito hablar del tema de nuestros compañeros de cuarto, los rojos y azules''.

''No otra vez ruby, que no ves que ellos fueron los que empezaron el problema'' defendió weiss.

''Durante el poco tiempo que hemos estado con ellos pude observar que...hmm caboose es...especial en cierta forma, por lo cual es algo que no pueda controlar, lo que significa que nosotros empezamos el problema'' aclaro ruby.

''Ruby no es el momento para..'' empezaba a hablar blake de una manera agresiva, pero fue ahora que ruby decidió levantarse y tomar el control.

''Claro que es el momento, por que según lo que veo, hemos estado bajo presión por muchas problemas relacionados con el colmillo blanco, torchwick, etc. Y saben a quien decidimos desquitarlo, en seis soldados que parecen ser los únicos sobrevivientes de estrellarse en su nave espacial en un planeta que parece ellos desconocen, y lo se tal vez no sean los mas educados y generosos, pero definitivamente acaban de pasar por un asunto de vida o muerte, y lo que acabamos de hacer en Vale fue un plan que logramos hacer las cuatro juntas, así que díganme como creen que planearían salir con vida en la cual una nave...no corrijo media nave sin propulsores y energía a punto de estrellarse ehmm''.

Las chicas quedaron impactadas por la forma en que ruby les llamo la atención, weiss y blake se sintieron mal al analizar devuelta la situación, aunque yang también sintiera lo mismo, a la vez se sintió orgullosa de su hermana al ver como ha madurado, como persona y como líder.

''Esta bien, ahora vayamos y hablemos co ellLLAAAAA'' decía ruby antes de observar algo que a ella y a sus compañeras les impacto y lo único que dijeron fue...

''OH DUST MIO'' (AN:XDXDXD).

**000**

''Y eso fue lo que había'' dijo tucker a simmons y sarge

''Yo no recuerdo que mi escuela fuera así'' dijo simmons.

''ESO MISMO LES DIJE''.

''Silencio puedo escuchar algo'' dijo sarge apuntando su escopeta hacia donde provenía el ruido, se escuchaba mas fuerte, pero al final de el salio wash y caboose.

''Hehe, por un momento creí que eran uno de esos monstruos, pero solo resultaron ser dos sucios azules...un segundo por que me estoy alivianando por eso'' dijo sarge.

''¿Y que pudieron encontrar?'' pregunto simmons.

''Rescatamos todo lo funcional de la nave, lo tenemos encapsulado en uno de esos cubos, pero...también trajimos algo mas grande.

''A que ter refieres'' ahora fue tucker el tuvo la incógnita de la situación.

''Oh no se preocupen chicos, de ahora en adelante todo va a estar bien PARA SIEMPRE, o donde están mis modales, ni siquiera lo he presentado''.

''Introducir a quien'' dijo sarge, caboose solo volteo y dijo ''Pecas ven'' y después silbo, y de pronto muchos arboles empezaron a caer, y y algo gigantesco se acerco y acerco hasta llegar hasta ellos, un gran robot con piernas largas y brazos que tienen un lanzamisiles y una ametralladora.

Chicos, les presento a pecas, pecas di hola''.

''_SOLDADOS ENEMIGOS DETECTADOS'' _dijo pecas teniendo en mira a sarge y simmons.

''No esos no son nuestros enemigos pecas, esos son sarge y simmons...nuestros enemigos'' dijo caboose.

''_Preparando cañones principales'' pecas estuvo calentando los misiles._

''No pecas, detente''_ ''SI MAESTRO'' _''pecas malo, así que que ha pasado chicos''.

El impacto era notorio en los soldados y solo uno pudo decir algo.

''Tenias razón simmons, eran 3, como pude olvidarme de pecas'' dijo sarge, pero de repente se pudo escuchar un gemido de pereza salir de lo arboles destruidos.

''Huf huf, por que ufff por que no pudieron esperar'' dijo grif, solo provocando a un sargento rojo gruñir de forma molesta.

**000**

**Y aquí les dejo otro de mis capitulo, y espero que les haya sido de su agrado**

**Dejen sus review sobre este fic, la verdad me hacen feliz**

**Tratare de no tardar tanto para el siguiente**

**Se despide Lonewolf138**


	7. Rebelion

**000**

**Aqui les dejo otro de mis capitulos.**

**Ademas dejo un aviso muy importante, esta es una combinacion de ambas series pero no significa que vayan a salir todos lo personajes, como por ejemplo no van a estar los soldados de chorus o la nueva republica de red vs blue, siento que ellos no vendrian muy bien con la historia.**

**Con esto dicho empezamos en 5, 4, 3, 2 1/2, 2, 1 3/4, ``AHORA´´**

**000**

Los rojos y azules solo estaban petrificados por la presencia de una maquina gigantesca con misiles y ametralladoras que podrían terminar con quien sea, pero lo peor de todo es que parece tener conciencia propia, y solo sigue las ordenes de su tarado maestro, y el único tarado maestro quien incluye vida a maquinas que no piensa en las...SORPRESA (AN: no me interrumpas caboose, auggh)

''Como demonios construyeron eso'' pregunto simmons

''No tengo idea simmons, pero algo aquí huele a rata, o trampa, o rata en una trampa, sucios azules construyeron esto para asi poder destruirnos no es asi'' declaro sarge

''Recuerden chicos, el habla por si mismo, no me incluyan con este lunático'' aclaro grif

''Sarge ni yo mismo se como construyo esto caboose, grif y yo estábamos buscando por la nave, hasta que un grupo de esas criaturas nos rodeo sin escapatoria, y después BOOM apareció caboose y pecas, no dejaron ni una criatura con vida'' explico wash

''Mi pregunta es, como caboose pudo ser capaz de construir eso '' simmons señalo a pecas, la maquina lo observo después del comentario provocando que el soldado marrón diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

''Ehmm pues iba caminando, pensando en muchas cosas y extrañando a church, asi que me tope con un montón de piezas y decidí construir a mi mejor amigo de reemplazo...como si fuera un rompecabezas'' caboose ``explico´´ lo sucedido

''Meh la verdad no me sorprende, caboose es un caso perdido, pero si es capaz de poner una memoria I.A en una bola castrante de bolos flotante, entonces tampoco tiene limites para construir una maquina que pueda joder y aniquilar a todo el puto mundo... ya saben típico caboose'' dijo tucker, mientras que los demás parecían estar de acuerdo. El robot gigante atrajo la mirada de muchos y no tardo para que se reuniera una multitud, y de esa multitud se estuvieron acercando 4 chicas, cada una con una actitud diferente al ver al robot.

''SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESA COSA'' grito weiss.

''No podemos dejarlos ni un segundo, y ya construyen una maquina de destrucción'' apoyo blake a la critica

''Hey, nadie les obligo a observarlas, yo también estaría hasta los huevos de observarlas a ustedes'' dijo grif

''GRRR, Ruby di algo'' weiss trato que su líder hablara, pero Ruby rose solo estaba observando y babeando literalmente al robot gigantesco, y las 3 chicas cayeron al suelo estilo anime, como cuando conocieron por primera vez a penny.

''Innnnncreibleeeeeeeee'' dijo una anonadada ruby

''Ha, al menos alguien aprecia nuestro trabajo'' dijo tucker

''Cálmate tucker''

''Calmarme yo, estas chicas vienen a quejarse y a criticarnos, y quieres que me calme yo''

''Solo quiero que todos estemos en la misma pagina''

''Ese es tu problema Wash, desde que tu llegaste, lo único que has logrado hacer es que todos estemos hartos y descontrolados, Church era un cabrón, pero al menos nos dejaba ser como eramos'' Mientras discutían caboose se sentía mas deprimido al recordar a church

''Solo trato que estén listos cuando llegue el momento de pelear, y solo trato de llenar el hueco que dejaron carolina y church al irse sin despedirse'' ahora caboose se sentía miserable ''_SOLDADOS ENEMIGOS DETECTADOS'' ''_Gracias pecas por intentar animarme'' pero lo que pecas detecto no eran lo rojos, ni siquiera era a ruby, lo que detecto era algo completamente diferente.

''Uhmm, no piensan en detenerlos'' ruby pregunto a los otros soldados ''Podemos...o podemos apostar, tengo 15 dolares a que en 30 segundos tucker hace un comentario sexual'' ''Me apunto a eso'' Las chicas se sorprendieron, que tan rápido ruby se llevaba bien con los soldados, en especial weiss, ya que recordaba cuanto trataba de ignorar a ruby desde el principio, y como es que ella trato de hacer exactamente lo mismo que hace ahora.

''Ahh esto no nos llevara a ningún lado'' dijo Yang, acercándose a los soldados para detener el conflicto, solo que no ella no era la única que se estaba acercando, y mientras estaban discutiendo, tucker noto algo raro, en la entrada donde aterrizaban todas las naves de viaje de la escuela, algo estaba ahí, era como una silueta muy transparente a la de un hombre, y la razón por la que tucker pudo identificar algo tan lejano y técnicamente invisible, es por que cuando estaba con junior logro utilizar un par de veces el equipo de camuflaje, y aunque era algo genial fue prohibido de por vida el volver a utilizarlo, ya que intento usarlo dentro del vestidor de las chicas, pero la alarma lo atrapo. La silueta parecía levantar algo, y tucker supo que era un arma y tardo mucho en realizar que Yang se estaba acercando. La silueta apretó el gatillo

''CUIDADO'' Tucker empujo a Yang, ella al caer creyó que la había atacado, observo el suelo por unos segundos con unos rojos, volteo para devolver la agresión, pero... los ojos dejaron de ser rojos, y se volvieron de shock, al ver al soldado aqua el ser disparado en la zona pectoral, todos los presentes estaban en completa sorpresa, todos los estudiantes presentes empezaron a correr, dejando solo a los soldados y al equipo RWBY.

Cuando tucker cayo al suelo, Todos corrieron a por el, y mientras era atendido, la figura invisible se revelo, provocando que todos a excepción de caboose levantaran sus armas

''Hmm, desafortunado'' dijo el soldado con armadura negra, con su casco con una cruz verde

''Quien demonios eres tu'' Wash pregunto, manteniendo la mira exacta en el

''No tengo que decircelos, esto es solo una advertencia para los 4 reinos, y también para entregarles un mensaje de mis clientes, El colmillo blanco'' Blake fue la mas sorprendida por las palabras, creía que si lograba capturarlo, podría interrogarlo, sigilosamente trato de tomar su arma, pero, de inmediato sintió un disparo eléctrico que la dejo inconsciente.

''No hagan nada inapropiado'' este comentario lleno de ira a las amigas de blake ''Prosiguiendo el mensaje, el colmillo blanco les da la opción de dejar la academia y rendirse, estamos dando un golpe de estado, y quien decida estar en contra de nosotros, va sufrir las consecuencias'' Al terminar el mensaje, con lo unico que fue respondido fue con un disparo de ember crecelia por parte de yang, locus solamente volvió a desvanecerse.

''AHÍ ESTA TU RESPUESTA DESGRACIADO'' grito yang, el resto fueron directos a sus camaradas heridos

''Rapido, directo a la academia'' ordeno ruby, y esta ha sido la única vez en que ambos equipos estuvieron de acuerdo con algo, y en la mente de la mayoría tenían la sensación de que algo horrible iba a ocurrir, y al final el único que pudo expresar lo que pensaba era grif, diciendo

''Mierda''

**000**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden estoy abierto para reviews, estare feliz de aceptarlos.**

**Aqui me despido**

**Mejores deseos**

**Lonewolf138**

**Hasta Luego**

**000**


	8. Otra oportunidad

**000 **

**Si, lo se, lo se, lo se, soy un asco... y un gran papanatas, al no poder publicar en demasiado tiempo y sin avisar, me disculpo de todo corazón. Todo se debió por grandes temas escolares, familiares que me estuvieron molestando por mucho tiempo, incluyendo que perdí mucha motivación e ideas sobre mis fics. Todo paso muy rápido pero estoy de vuelta, y espero que sea por mas tiempo.**

**Como sea, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado. Red vs blue y RWBY no son de mi propiedad, son de Rooster teeth**

**000 **

En Bale, los soldados y las cazadoras se encontraban observando por una ventana, como eran atendidos Tucker y Blake, por fortuna de ambos los daños no fueron graves, y se debe a que la armadura de tucker pudo amortiguar el disparo, y la aura de Blake también la salvo del daño, pero a pesar de eso el daño estaba presente, y las enfermeras trataban de realizar pruebas para comprobar sus estatus pero, Blake estaba de un humor bestial, no escuchaba lo que las enfermeras le instruían, y las enfermeras de Tucker no querían acercarsele por... bueno por ser Tucker, ya que el por un par de ocasiones fingió estar herido gravemente, en lo cual hizo que las enfermeras lo trataran, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran el tratar de tener una mejor vista, y lo único que obtuvo fue una patada en la entrepierna, un alta inmediata y probablemente un veto para poder entrar en la misma enfermería.

Tucker fue el primero en salir ''Ahhh estaban preocupados por mi, que gran detalle del grupo de personas que mas me cagan del planeta'' Dijo tucker en un tono burlesco pero amigable al mismo tiempo.

''Si nosotros también te odiamos amigo'' dijo Grif.

''Por supuesto que estas bien, si hay alguien que te va a matar ese seré yo, después de Grif, y si en este nuevo mundo existe un ser divino te pido que te lo lleves, y que su muerte sea la mas dolorosa y humillante que pueda existir'' dijo Sarge mirando hacia el techo.

''Sabes que yo mataría a grif por usted señor, solo deme la orden y lo hago en este mismo momento, DILO'' Simmons demando.

''Neh salva tus balas por algo que valga la pena''.

''Ahh tucker que bueno que vives, estuve a punto de cambiar el nombre de pecas, por tucker jr, pero me doy cuenta que es un nombre estúpido, por que Junior es el nombre de tu hijo, y si los combino sonaría algo como..como...NEGRO ALIENIGENA''Dijo e inconscientemente insulto Caboose.

''Eres la agonía de mi vida Caboose'' Dijo tucker, pero al final provoco risas entre la mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo a ruby y yang que se estaban reclinando entre ellas para no caer en el suelo, la única que estaba irritada era Weiss, ella veía este comportamiento como inmaduro, pero al mismo tiempo grotesco ya que ven a la muerte como algo cómico y simple.

Blake salio de la habitación, al ver el comportamiento de los soldados y un par de sus amigas se lleno de rabia y grito ''QUE DEMONIOS ES TAN GRACIOSO''

''Oye relájate ambos salieron ilesos del ataque, eso es lo que importa'' dijo Wash.

''Como podemos ``_relajarnos_´´ cuando no solo perdimos la oportunidad de capturar a un integrante del colmillo blanco sino que este incidente fue el principio de un guerra a los 4 reinos de Renmant, ahora tenemos que estar alerta de lo que ocurre en todo momento y tenemos que actuar ya, no tenemos tiempo para andar de niñeras de un grupo de soldados que no tienen idea de lo que pasa en este mundo o les importe... Ustedes deben ser la peor banda de soldados incompetentes que he visto en mi vida'' con eso ultimo Blake se dirigió a la salida, acompañada de Weiss que parecía esta de acuerdo con ella.

Los soldados quedaron impactados con tales palabras que terminaron casi todos deprimidos, Wash era el único molesto y pensó ''Como se le ocurre decir tales palabras a unas personas que ni siquiera conoce del todo y que sufrieron un vida terrible'', posteriormente fue tucker el siguiente en salir con una expresión cabizbaja acompañado de todos los soldados, y al final solo quedaron ruby y yang, ambas registrando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

''Soy una completa desconocida para el, y aun así recibió un disparo por mi...'' pensó Yang al recordar lo que hizo Tucker durante el incidente, y después se fue, quedando, ruby sola en el pasillo.

''Creo-creo que estamos siendo muy duras con ellos'' ruby dijo, '' no tienen intención de hacer daño, solo son personas que no tienen idea de lo que esta ocurriendo a su alrededor, igual que yo'' ruby recordó cuando llego a beacon, las únicas personas que le dieron apoyo era su hermana y Jaune, Weiss la detestaba, y Blake se distanciaba, ademas de que en ese entonces creía mas interesante a las armas que a tener amigos...y eso que todavía tengo ese fetiche jeje.

''Pero con tiempo, empece a tener amistades que nunca cambiaría en mi vida, y yo voy a presentarles a la actual y mejor Ruby Rose, y haré que el gran y asombroso equipo RWBY y los soldados sean mejores amigos, y seamos felices por siempre'' dio un discurso Ruby subiéndose a una silla, que ella imaginaba como una colina y con una música inspiracional ''Siiiiiiiiiiii'' Ruby salio entusiasmada de la enfermería.

**000**

''Off he tenido suficiente mierda por un dia, Primero Church y Carolina nos abandonan sin explicar o despedirse, Despues nuestro transporte a casa se derrumba en un planeta lleno de criaturas que nos pueden devorar en cualquier segundo y sin niguna forma de comunicacion para recibir un Mayday, y por ultimo nos encontramos en una academia donde nos asignan a un grupo de adolescentes como alguna clase de ``niñeras´´ Ughhh no puedo creer que diga esto, pero en estos momentos preferiría que tex me pateara el trasero otra vez que volver a la habitación y encontrarnos con esas...'' Tucker hablaba hasta que alguien lo toco por la espalda, se trataba de la chica con orejas de conejo que conoció antes, ademas del Equipo JNPR.

''Hola Tucker'' saludo Jaune

'''Hey'' Respondió el saludo de manera informal, pudo notar que las chica conejo estaba nerviosa haciendo círculos con el pie derecho y las manos juntas.

''Ehm yo que-quería agradecerle por defenderme hace un momento'' dijo la chica faunus.

''Meh no te preocupes, no soporto a las personas que se aprovechan de las chicas de esa manera, y peor aun por tener rasgos diferentes, que por cierto de cerca se ven mas geniales'' dijo tucker, lo cual provoco una sonrisa y a la vez un sonrojo por parte de la faunus, y todos los del equipo JNPR estaban felices por la respuesta del soldado aqua, que a pesar de que no conocía nada sobre la discriminación a los faunus en Renmant, el como un completo desconocido no los desprecia, sino que los aprecia.

''Creo que nunca pude presentarme, mi nombre es Tucker''.

''Ah ya se lo mencionamos'' Dijo Ren.

''Viejo no arruines mi progreso'' esto provoco risas entre todos ellos, después de unas carcajadas después la faunus se presento ''Mi nombre es Velvet Scarlatina, muchas gracias de nuevo'' se presento inclinando la cabeza.

''Ah como quisiera que hubiesen sido ustedes el equipo que nos encontraran en el bosque en lugar de esas 4 chicas'' gruño Tucker al recordarlas.

''El equipo RWBY, pero ellas son un grupo de cazadoras talentoso, agradable y COOOOOOOL que están en Beacon ''dijo Nora.

''En mi punto de vista yo les pondría como Egocéntricas, Gruñonas e Insensibles... excepto Ruby ella si es COOOOOOL'' explico Tucker e imito a la pelinaranja.

''Pero no entiendo, ¿que es lo que sucedió?'' pregunto Phyrra.

Tucker empezó a explicarles lo que sucedió, desde el impacto de la nave espacial hasta el reciente evento en la enfermería, después de escucharlas quedaron impactados, pero a diferencia de los soldados, ellos saben de la situación que Blake esta presentando actualmente y del comportamiento que Weiss puede presentar en presencia de personas que considere ``despreciable´´.

''Lo que les ocurrió es horrible, pero debo decir que en este momento las chicas están pasando por un momento difícil, tal vez no estén muy conformes con la responsabilidad que les fue otorgada sobre ustedes, pero las conozco y ellas son del tipo de personas que siempre disfrutas cada segundo que estén en contacto, dales una oportunidad, te aseguro que no se arrepentirán ni tu, ni tus amigos.'' explico Phyrra, Tucker quedo en modo reflexivo después de sus palabras, recordó los viejo tiempos en Blood Gulch como es que en un principio odiaba a todos ahí, su equipo y los rojos lo irritaban, no había ninguna chica presente y solo tenia su roca, le asignaron a una misión en un DESIERTO, fue vapuleado por Tex y El Meta, y lo peor fue el descubrir que su vida militar fue una completa mentira, que todo lo que vivió durante eso años fue exactamente eso ``Una mentira´´ y que solo era practica para mejores soldados, esperando su muerte. Pero... después del tiempo esos idiotas se convirtieron para el en algo parecido a una familia, También obtuvo una asombrosa espada que todos envidian, y aunque no lo crea tuvo una aventura que pocas personas podrían superarla o compararla, y todo esto no hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera sido por los idiotas que lo estuvieron acompañando todo este tiempo, y aunque odie admitirlo a esos idiotas les dio la oportunidad de conocerlos, al final se convirtieron para el en una familia, una rara, tonta y loca familia.

''Ugh Esta bien, esta bien ``tratare´´ pero no prometo nada'' dijo Tucker, todos asintieron aprobando la idea, y cada uno se fue separando, con Tucker dirigiendo a la habitación, donde se encontró solo a los soldados, cada uno haciendo algo que los identifica, Grif estaba robando la comida que estaba en el refrigerador del lado de las cazadoras, Simmons estaba analizando uno de los cubos que trajeron de la nave, Sarge estaba ejercitando, Wash estaba afilando su cuchillo y Caboose estaba saludando a Pecas que estaba oculto en el bosque. Tucker se fue directo al baño, creía que una ducha le ayudaría a relajarse y a pensar en lo que dijo Phyrra.

Entro al baño el cual contenía lo básico, un retrete, una tina con una regadera, un lavamanos con su espejo y incluyendo cepillos de dientes, pasta, hilo dental, etc. Empezó quitándose el casco ''Uff cuanto tiempo que tengo esto puesto, creo que ya me acostumbre a el después de todos estos años, pero me sorprende que no apeste, tal vez los trajes tengan una función de limpieza de germenes...Wow desde hace cuando soy tan nerd, lo que importa es que huelo a rosas y me sigo viendo como una gala...'' Tucker hablaba consigo mismo pero al verse en el espejo solo pudo gritar.

''¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?

**000**

**CLIFFHANGER MUAJAJA!**

**Estoy de vuelta, y espero no volver a irme, muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Como dato extra, he notado todos los errores ortograficos que tuve en los anteriores capítulos, y en este yo siento que si hice una mayor diferencia, y como se los debo, voy a seguir publicando capítulos de esta manera, y hasta el final voy a corregir los primeros, para no hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Reviews, opiniones de la historia, recomendaciones, etc. los acepto con gusto y aprecio**

**Muchas gracias por la espera**

**Lonewolf 138 **


	9. Chapter 9

**00**

**Hola chicos, de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**000**

Tucker estaba anonadado al verse en el espejo, al principio creía que estaba loco, pero se estuvo tocando el rostro para comprobar que era el, y por desgracia no puede comprobar si esta soñando por que no hay alguien cerca para poder golpearlo, desesperadamente trataba de cualquier manera pero era inútil.

''Se que soy yo, pero por que me veo mas...Joven'' Penso Tucker, y en verdad era cierto, su rostro era de tez morena con ojos con color verde esmeralda, con el cabello rapado de color negro, y aunque estaba bromeando hace unos segundos en verdad se ve como un Galan. Cuando los demás soldados escucharon el grito de Tucker entraron con autoridad, con Wash pateando la puerta del baño.

''Tucker que ocurre'' dijo Wash, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien creían desconocido.

''Quien demonios eres hombre muerto'' dijo Sarge levantando su escopeta, los demás soldados igualmente levantaron sus armas.

''WOW WOW esperen chicos soy yo Tucker'' trato de razonar con ellos.

''hmm hablas igual que el, y tienes una gran similitud pero eres mas joven que el Tucker que conocemos'' dijo Wash todavía cuestionandolo.

''Yo estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes, me iba a tomar una ducha y cuando me quite el casco me vi de esta manera, créanme no estoy loco ni nada...a menos que'' Tucker dio unos pasos y golpeo a Grif ''OWW'' ''No no estoy soñando''

''¡MATEMOSLO!, a caso piensas que vamos a creerte, necesitas mas pruebas de que realmente eres...'' ''Me coji a tu hermana'' ''Ughhh es el, ¡MATEMOSLO!'' Grif levanto el arma, pero el resto bajo las suyas, y el soldado anaranjado gruñendo admitió su derrota bajando el arma, pero después Simmons se dio cuenta de algo.

''Esperen, si a ti te ocurrió eso, eso quiere decir que..'' Los demás excluyendo a caboose entendieron el mensaje, uno por uno fueron quitándose los cascos, el primero en mostrar su rostro fue simmons, el era caucásico con el cabello corto castaño oscuro, y los ojos negro, ademas de tener unos lentes puestos.

Grif fue el siguiente, todos esperaban que fuera un gordo, con cachetes colgando y cuello grueso, pero se sorprendieron al verlo, si tenia el rostro un poco mas redondo que los demás, pero no presentaba grandes rasgos de obesidad, tenia tenia la piel blanca, con cabello corto, castaño claro y los ojos color miel, parecía una persona distinta a su personalidad, pero frente al espejo solo contesto con un 'Meh''.

Sarge siguió siendo el mayor de todos, pero parecía un adulto con la juventud a su lado, se ve de 29 años, tiene los ojos color negro, cabello rubio y corto, pero lo mas que impactaba de su rostro era su barbilla, su forma rectangular y partida provocaba que su presencia mostrara autoridad y poder ''Jejeje me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando era el macho rojo alfa, impartiendo justicia roja a los sucios azules, y donde la guerra era un símbolo histórico de juventud, violencia'' Sarge admiraba y recordaba su pasado.

Caboose no entendió la idea, pero de todas maneras se quito el casco, y también dando la sorpresa, ya que termino siendo el mas joven de todos, a primera vista se puede notar que tiene unos 16 años, pero sorprendió otros aspectos del, tenia cabello blanco y al mismo tiempo...ojos plateados.

'WOW Caboose eres tu'' dijo Tucker ''Si yo soy yo, y tu eres...Will smith'' Pero la inteligencia de Caboose sigue siendo la misma.

''HA nerd'' se burlo Grif al ver los lentes de Simmons ''Disculpa por tener miopía desde nacimiento cabrón'' Grif se veía confundido ''Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa Miopía verdad Tamal'' ''Ey ya no estoy gordo así que Ha el insulto te regreso, y claro que lo se, es cuando tragas mucha comida pero vomitas después de..'' ''Eso es Bulimia, y en este momento te ves como si hubieses vomitado lo equivalente a cinco años _CHUBBY.'' _interrumpió y burlo Simmons.

Todos estaban contemplándose, o casi todos ya que Wash no parecía tener la intención de quitarse el casco.

''Wash quitatelo'' ''no hay necesidad con solo verlos a ustedes es seguro que yo también pase por los mismos efectos'' explico Wash ''Pero no queremos verte por la razón, sino por la curiosidad, gran e incontrolable curiosidad'' '' dijo Tucker con una sonrisa macabra y los demás parecen tener la misma idea.

''Uh chicos relajense, podemos hablar sobre esto''.

''Sabes, nunca hemos visto tu rostro, ni cuando te uniste al equipo azul'' Tucker

''Ni cuando comes'' Grif

''Ni cuando duermes'' Simmons

''Por lo cual decidimos unir fuerzas para conseguir un objetivo que nunca se ha cumplido y ese es..'' Sarge

Wash solo pudo tragar saliva y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse siendo Caboose el responsable y este solo lo saludo.

''Descubrir la identidad del agente Washington'' dijeron todos al mismo tiempo''.

**000**

Ruby estaba caminando con actitud pesimista y depresiva, todo estaba de cabeza en tan solo 2 dias, primero la situación de su equipo con los soldados, luego esta Blake que se encuentra en un estado horrible debido a su obsesión con el colmillo blanco, ademas de rechazar la invitación del baile que Weiss y Yang organizarían, y por ultimo tendría que usar ¡TENIA QUE USAR VESTIDO!, si hay algo en lo que ruby detesta es la elegancia, ella necesitaba emoción, diversión y tal vez algo de locura, algo como..'' Ruby dejo de pensar cuando escucho ruidos extraños, algunos parecían de golpes y cosas rompiéndose, pero cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido de disparos, abrió la puerta abruptamente.

Ruby esta pasmada al ver la habitación, o mejor dicho 'lo que era la habitación', era todo un desastre, las camas estaban volteadas y destendidas, había marcas de disparos en las paredes, algunos vidrios rotos, los libros cortados a la mitad, y en el centro de toda la habitación se encontraba Wash, rodeado por ¿Quienes son ellos? Se pregunto ruby al ver a los otros, pero después de observar que tenían la misma armadura que los soldados, se dio cuenta que eran ellos pero sin el casco.

''Dios mio, son tan jóvenes, se ven de la misma edad que nosotros excluyendo a Sarge'' Penso Ryby ''Hola'' ''AGHHH'' Caboose saludo y asusto a Ruby ''Caboose no vuelvas a hacer eso, Phew, eres muy sigiloso lo sabias, tal vez podrías enseñarme unos trucos o algo...'' Ruby estaba hablando pero al ver el rostro de Caboose sintió algo que nunca antes le había pasado, sus ojos plateados estaban viendo fijamente a los suyos, estaba sintiendo algo dentro de ella que la estaba incomodando y duda que hayan sido los 20 galletas oreos que se comió en la mañana, y por si no fuera poco su rostro empezaba a sentirse acalorada al ver lo hermoso que era el suyo, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojando.

''Ruby estas roja, y no hablo de tu cabello o capa o ropa o arma o capa...'' Caboose prosiguió y de ves en cuanto repitió todo lo rojo que ruby tenia puesto, o cualquier cosa de color rojo que no tuviera nada que ver '' o el sargento, o tu cabello o el color de nuestra amistad, hablo de que estas roja en tu rostro...AHHH es un concurso de aguantar la respiración, quiero jugar, quiero jugar'' Caboose empezó a aguantar la respiración. El resto de los soldados notaron a Ruby.

''Que haces aquí, no tuviste suficiente con lo que ocurrió'' Wash dijo con un tono irritado, el estaba empezando a perder credibilidad en las personas de este nuevo mundo, estuvo empezando a dudar de las intenciones del director Ozpin, pero a diferencia de el Tucker observo como Ruby quedo devastada después de esas palabras, y empezó a recordar las palabras que phyrra le dijo, dio un gran suspiro se acerco y le tapo su cara con su capucha, exactamente igual como le hizo yang en su primer día en Beacon.

''Ya Ya Wash no seas tan melodramático, recuerda que al menos ella siempre hizo un esfuerzo por empatizar y conectar con nosotros, creo que no merece ese trato'' dijo tucker, Mientras que ruby se quito la capucha, pero antes de hacerlo saco un sonrisa por el comentario de soldado aqua.

''hmm Bueno eso es cierto, pero tienes que admitir que el resto de su equipo nos ha tratado como mierda, y a pesar de que seamos los peores soldados que existen en esta galaxia, no es necesario que nos traten como piñatas, pero en lugar de palos y golpes con comentarios ofensivos y muy muy dolorosos'' Dijo Simmons con la mayoría de acuerdo con su comentario.

''Bueno puede que si se hayan pasado de verga, pero no somos lo que eramos antes verdad, es decir recuerdan lo que dijo Doc allá en Valhalla'' Todos los soldados empezaron a recordar las palabras del pacifista con doble personalidad dijo en ese entonces, como es que ellos fueron mejorando a través de su... falsa vida, pero al mismo tiempo divertida aventuras.

''Ya no somos ese grupo de personas que tratábamos de matarnos el uno al otro, por cierta razón desconocida, hemos mejorado para bien, y nosotros conocemos a ciertos idiotas que nos dieron similares o no aun peores comentarios y situaciones que las mismas chicas, pero que les dimos una segunda oportunidad'' Tucker se fijo en Wash quien entendió el mensaje.

''Uggh, Esta bien lo que sea'' dijo Grif de manera perezosa.

''Bien'' Simmons

''Grmangrmbr'' Gruño Sarge de la misma manera que siempre lo hace pero finalmente acepto, mientras que Wash suspiro y solamente asintió.

Ruby se quedo viendo como es que los soldados dejaron fácilmente el rencor por las palabras de Tucker, tuvo el presentimiento que ellos han pasado por muchas cosas , y el interés en los soldados iba creciendo mas hasta que se imagino que ellos han tenido aventuras increíbles con los héroes, iguales a las de los libros que su hermana le leyó de pequeña, y que ella misma quiere convertirse.

''Entonces estamos de acuerdo, pero no me malentiendan, nosotros no somo los únicos que debemos poner de nuestra parte'' Tucker cambio su mirada Ruby y ella contesto ''Tienen razón, no se preocupen yo personalmente haré que mis amigas entren en razón, y bueno tal vez una forma con la cual podamos empezar a llevarnos bien seria con un evento esta noche, es un baile de bienvenida a todas los estudiantes de las academias que participara en el torneo Vytal'' Invito Ruby, ella creía que el baile seria un buen comienzo para enmendar las cosas con su equipo y ellos, y también tener la oportunidad de conocerlos mas.

''Por desgracia tendremos que declinar tu oferta'' contesto formalmente Wash.

''¿¡Que por que!?'' Dijo Ruby.

''Si, Por que? Los demás soldados respaldaron a Ruby.

''Tu mismo lo dijiste Ruby, es para los estudiantes, como creen que pensaran las personas a nuestro alrededor que tipos con armaduras y con una tecnología avanzada estén presentes casualmente en un evento publico como un baile, posteriormente llegaran la curiosidad, después las preguntas, y al final echaremos a perder la razón por la cual ozpin nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí'' explico Wash, todos empezaron a considerarlo, hasta que Ruby dijo algo que pondría el ambiente mas incomodo que de costumbre.

''Si esa es la razón, entonces por que no se quitan sus armaduras'' sugirió Ruby, ante esta respuesta se presento el silencio por unos 30 largos segundos hasta que Sarge respondió ''Mi dama, lo único que debo hacer en esta vida es permanecer rojo y morir''.

''Si debo estar de acuerdo con Sarge, el casco es una cosa, pero ya nos acostumbramos al resto de la armadura, es como si fuera parte de nosotros'' dijo Tucker.

''Que hace unos minutos no trataste de tomarte un baño'' dijo Simmons ''Fue el calor del momento, Bow Chicka bow wow''.

''Entiendo a que quieres llegar, pero no tenemos nada que ponernos'' Ruby se quedo pensando en alguna manera de solucionar esto, pero no lograba pensar por un ruido muy cercano a ella y que ademas estaba irritando a todos.

''{{{{¡CABOOSE RESPIRA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!}}}}'' grito Grif.

''HA gane ninguno pudo aguantar'' ''Caboose este no es momento para jugar, estamos buscando la forma de poder ir al baile sin que tengan problemas...''

''Oh te refieres a esto'' Caboose tiro un cubo del futuro, después apareció una montaña de ropa, tanto camisas, Trajes, corbatas, pantalones de mezclilla, gorras, chamaras, y todo tipo de ropa que pudiesen necesitar.

''¿De donde conseguiste esto Caboose?'' pregunto Wash.

''Oh cuando termine de construir a pecas y jugo con los perros con espinas, tu y Grif empezaron a usar esas pokebolas mágicas, decidí tomar unas cuantas, y estuve jugando con pecas hasta que vi a muchas personas durmiendo en un cuarto' Sarge se tapo los ojos con dedos, al ver que el chico todavía no distinguía de una persona que esta dormida a una persona muerta.

''Y dentro de ese cuarto habían muchas puertas que tenían dentro ropa, fotos..''

''Ahi detente Caboose, creo que entendemos, entraste a los sanitarios y recolectaste toda la ropa de todos los soldados muertos'' explico Wash ''Nosotros también entramos ahí, pero no encontramos nada de utilidad y por ello lo dejamos tal y como estaba''

''¿¡P-P-P-PERO ESO NO EXPLICA ESTO!?'' dijo Ruby levantando un Sostén y una minifalda, Tucker trato de tomar unas bragas de la montaña de ropa, antes de que Ruby tomara a Crescent Rose y apuntara a la cabeza de Tucker y este se alejo de puntitas de la montaña.

''Oh esas son especiales, ya que nunca había visto unos así, por lo cual tenia que atraparlos a todos y ser un maestro Po...'' ''¡CABOOSE DEJA DE ARRUINAR A LOS CUBOS DEL FUTURO CON ESA MIERDA! Grito Grif lleno de furia.

''Bueno parece que todo esta resuelto, hoy iremos al baile'' dijo Tucker, todos parecían empezar a quirtarse los trajes hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ruby seguía presente... a lo que Grif contesto.

''Incomodo'' Ruby entendió, y estuvo a punto de irse por la vergüenza, hasta que recordó un dato sobre la fiesta, así que volvió a la habitación, se paro frente a un Caboose y dijo algo que nadie en el planeta, galaxia y universo creían que pasaría en la vida.

''Uhmm T-Te gustaría acompañarme en el baile''.

''QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE''

**000**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Por cierto, no me malentiendan, me encanta pokemon, pero parece que a Grif no jajaja.**

**Y otro dato importante, mas tarde voy a incluir a Donut y Lopez, pero como veran Lopez sera algo complicado por lo del idioma, por lo cual decidi que el va hablar ingles cuando llegue, ustedes que opinan**

**Muchísimas gracias por ver este fic, y espero reviews para ver que opinan de la historia y que recomendarían.**

**Hasta la próxima, Lonewolf138**


	10. Boda?¡¡¡

**000**

**Aquí**** les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

**Ni RWBY ni RED VS BLUE son de mi propiedad, son de Rooster Teeth**

**000**

La Habitación estuvo callada, acaban de ser informados de que habría una fiesta de baile en la cual todos los alumnos estaban invitados, gracias a Ruby fueron convencidos para que asistieran, pero también es gracias a ella que todos estén petrificados, todo ocurrió cuando estaban tratando de quitarse las armaduras pero Ruby volvió a la habitación e invito a uno de ellos a que fuera su pareja de baile, pero entre todas las raras y desagradables pociones que estaban ahí se fue con la que todos creían imposible...Caboose.

Wash por fin rompió el silencio ''Ruby podría hablar contigo a solas'', mientras que Ruby estaba algo irritada por que quería saber la respuesta del soldado azul, pero finalmente acepto, los dos se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta dijo ''Ya saben que hacer'' los otros soldados asintieron, y Wash cerro la puerta.

''De que quieres hablar, tengo nervios por que es la primera vez que invito a alguien y..'' decía Ruby pero Wash la interumpio ''La razón es que Caboose es un caso especial, seguramente tu también ya te diste cuenta de su personalidad.

''Bueno si, pero siento cierta conexión que no puedo evitar que me atraiga, ademas cada uno puede tener sus momentos seguramente debes estar exagerando un poco sobre el''.

''Antes de que yo llegara con ellos, Caboose tenia la cuenta de muerte mas alta de todos'' ''Bueno eso significa que es un gran soldado'' ''DE SU PROPIO EQUIPO''.

Ruby se sorprendió un poco, pero después recordó que ella misma ha tenido sus momento de daño a equipo ''Yo tuve un momento similar, una vez traje a rastras a Weiss a subir a un Nevermore en el cual caímos desde una altura de 1'000 metros o eso creo''.

''Bueno quitando eso, el literalmente puede construir cualquier cosa, el fue quien creo a pecas aya fuera, puede ser peligroso''.

''¿¡El construyo eso!? oh dios mio tengo que pedirle consejos cuando estemos en la fiesta, de como construir cosas asi, ademas somos muy parecidos, yo también construí a Crescent Rose aqui con mis propias manos''Dijo ruby poniendo su arma en modo Hoz.

''Ah bueno.. ya se el literalmente se enamoro de un tanque'' ''Yo también amo mucho a Crescent Rose'' Ruby empezó a abrazar con mucho cariño y amor a su arma ''¡NO ME REFIERO A ESE TIPO DE AMOR! no puede ser, aunque trato de decirle cualquier cosa para que evite a caboose, parece que la motivo aun mas, debe haber alguna otra cosa, pero debo evitar decir de sus locuras, por que parece que ella se atrae mas por eso, algo mas infantil pero no loco...Ya se

''Uhmm, pero el puede ser un poco infantil, y no solo en su forma de hablar, sino en su comida, creo que nunca he conocido a nadie mas obsesionado con las galletas'' Ruby tiro su arma al suelo al escuchar eso ''Bingo'' Penso Wash.

Ruby se agacho, tomo su arma y la volvió a colocar en su cintura, se estaba acercando a Wash, arrastrando los pies, los brazos decaídos, y la cabeza baja.

''Mira lo siento Ruby, es que creo que debes conocer mas a Caboose para salir con el, por eso trate de'' Ruby levanto un dedo para interrumpir a Wash,''Se lo que tratas de hacer Wash y te lo agradezco...Te agradezco por motivarme, a quitarme estos nervios, gracias a ti estoy segura que caboose y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla, construimos armas, las amamos con todo nuestro corazón, hemos tenido problemas con nuestros propios equipos pero los solucionamos de maravilla, y lo mas importante...Le encantan las galletas, SIIIII, en verdad es el hombre que siempre soñé, muchísimas gracias Wash''Ruby se dirigió al cuarto, mientras que Wash quedo parado ahi sin moverse ''Bueno puse las manos en la caja de Pandora, espero que los chicos enmienden mi error, y eviten la tragedia'' pensó Wash y vovio al cuarto.

**000**

''Tienes que estar Jodiendome'' dijo Wash al ver el cuarto, hace unos segundos parecia un campo de batalla, ahora parece un..un...Salon de bodas, todos habían quitado las armaduras, estaba vestidos con Camisas blancas, con un saco negro ademas de una corbata, cada una como el color de su armadura y todos tenían sus papeles en la boda en el cual Sarge era el padre, Simmons se encargaba de la musica pero en lugar de un instrumento puso una playlist de músicas románticas, Grif con lo flojo que es, estaba un una de las sillas de los invitados comiendo unas frituras, Caboose estaba cerca de Sarge como un prometido esperando a su futura esposa.

''Pero que carajos, como hicieron esto'' dijo Wash, pudo identificar que quitaron una de las cortinas rojas para hacer el camino, pero de donde habrán sacado las decoraciones del altar, las sillas de invitados y ''Oh dios mio, no me digas que eso al lado de Grif son...'' Wash dijo viendo una caja en la silla del lado del soldado perezoso.

Ruby creía que sus nervios habían desaparecido, y se dio cuenta que los rojos y azules son las personas mas impredecibles que ha conocido, estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, en un principio creía que Caboose y el resto entendieron mal el mensaje, pero nunca creía que los soldados harían algo tan romántico como esto, por unos segundos estuvo disfrutando esto hasta que Tucker se le acerco.

''Madam, me permite'' dijo Tucker ofreciendo su brazo derecho, Wash no podía creer que Tucker termino teniendo el papel de llevar a la prometida, y Ruby de manera inconsciente acepto y se agarro de su brazo y se acercaron a Caboose y Sarge.

''Esta debe ser la peor boda de todos los tiempos'' dijo Wash usando su frase típica.

**000**

Yang y Blake se encontraban en un salón de clases después de que la primera trajera a la otra para hablar de su situación.

''Esa pregunta..Por que?, yo no sabia una respuesta, pero estaba determinada a averiguarlo. Era todo lo que pensaba, Yo preguntaba a quien pudiera sobre que sabían de ella'' decía yang mientras dibujaba en la pizarra del salón con un gis.

''Pero un día, encontré algo. Lo que pensé seria una pista que me podría llevar a respuestas o quizá incluso a mi madre''.

''Espere que papa se fuera de la casa, puse a Ruby en una carretilla, y me fui. Debí haber caminado por horas, tenia cortadas y moretones, estaba totalmente exhausta, pero no iba a dejar que nada me detuviera. Cuando por fin llegamos ahí, apenas podía estar de pie, pero no me importo; lo logre. Y después los vi, esos ardientes ojos color rojo.

''Y ahí estábamos una pequeña niña durmiendo en la carretilla, y una estúpida chica exhausta hasta para incluso gritar por ayuda. Podíamos haber sido comida en bandeja de plata, pero como la suerte estaba con nosotros, nuestro tío aprecio justo a tiempo.

''Mi terquedad nos debió haber matado esa noche'' Con esto Yang concluyo su historia.

''Yang... siento que ta haya pasado eso, y entiendo lo que estas tratando de decirme, pero esto es diferente. Yo no soy una niña, y esto no es solo una búsqueda de respuestas, no puedo simplemente-''Blake respondió.

''Te lo dije, no de te digo que te detengas, yo no lo he hecho, hasta este día, sigo queriendo saber que paso con mi madre y porque me dejo, pero nunca dejare que esa búsqueda tenga control sobre mi. Vamos a encontrar las respuestas que estamos buscando Blake. Pero si nos destruimos en el proceso, de que nos servirá''.

''Tu no entiendes!, soy la única que puede hacer esto.

''No, tu no lo entiendes¡'' Yang se dio media vuelta, con los ojos rojos y el cabello encendido ''Si Roman Torchwick entrara por esa puerta, que es lo que harías?.

''Pelearía''

''Perderías'' Yang empujo a Blake

''Yo puedo detenerlo''

''Ni siquiera puede detenerme a mi¡'' después de un segundo empujón, Yang se acerco a Blake, ye le dio una abrazo.

''No te digo que te detengas. Solo por favor, toma un descanso, no solo por ti, pero por las personas que te importan''Yang se empieza a ir ''Y si sientes el venir mañana, te apartare un baile''.

Yang salio del salón de clases y se dirigía a la habitación. Ella nunca creía que llegaría a importarle la condición de vida de una persona, ella siempre quería vivir de la aventura, irse por la corriente, pero desde que se formo RWBY nació un vinculo tan fuerte con sus compañeras de equipo. ha llegado a un punto que considera tanto a Weiss y Blake como si fueran familia, no importaba si una de ellas es la heredera de la mas grande compañía de distribución de Dust en el mundo, y si la otra es una faunus que pertenecía antes a una organización de criminales, esas cosas le importaban muy poco, y obviamente siempre ha tenido la mejor de las relaciones con su hermana, a pesar de no haber nacido ambas de la misma madre, la ama tanto que arriesgaría su vida por ella.

''Arriesgar mi vida eh'' pensó Yang y recordó el momento en que Tucker arriesgo su propio pellejo y recibió una bala ante una persona que no conoce del todo.

''Ruby tiene razón, fuimos muy duros con ellos, solo espero que nuestros daños no hayan dejado cicatrices'' dijo Yang.

De pronto vio a muchas personas corriendo al edificio de los dormitorios, e iban aumentando, en un principio estuvo interesada por que el alboroto, pero se empezó a desvanecer cuando vio que la gente estaba entrando a su habitación, y cuando entro noto a miles de estudiantes sentados, incluyendo al equipo JNPR, ademas de unas caras desconocidas que nunca ha visto, y uno de ellos estaba parado frente a su pequeña e inocente hermana. Yang al ver los adornos, la música, los espectadores creyó lo peor.

''Hoy a todos presentes'' dijo el padre Sarge ''Hoy vamos a consagrar la unión de Ruby Rose y Michael J. Caboose''. Yang al escuchar la palabra unión y el nombre de la persona enfrente de su hermana, estuvo empezando a cambiar su ojos a color rojo, pero pensó que ella tiene una oportunidad para detener esto, y eso es en..

''Hay alguien en esta habitación que se oponga a esta unión''.

¡YOOOOO! Todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía el grito, y al ver que se trataba de la rubia, sexy y principalmente impulsiva hermana de Ruby, muchos empezaron a preocuparse, incluso la misma hermana.

''Oposición denegada''

''Eso no es legal''

''Pues al mismo tiempo soy juez y también soy la ley'' con este comentario muchos empezaron a reírse, pero Yang se estaba enojando al punto incendiar su cabello, dio un par de pasos antes de que un brazo le impidiera su camino''.

''Oye no es lo que piensas, solo disfrútalo'' dijo Tucker.

Yang seguía un poco frustrada, pero al ver la sonrisa de Ruby bajo su temperamento, y decidió confiar en el atractivo moreno que le acaba de...

''Espera, TUCKER¡ Grito Yang, y este volteo a verla, y Yang dio media vuelta para que pudiera evitar que el viera que estuvo sonrojando.

''Ruby Rose, aceptas a Caboose como tu pareja, que lo estarás orientando, lo aceptaras ante las criticas y las burlas, incluso al ser un demonio azul''.

Ruby cerro los ojos, y unos segundos después los abrió y con una sonrisa dijo ''Acepto''

''Y tu Caboose aceptas a Ruby como tu pareja, prometes cuidarla y protegerla, aceptarla por lo que es, y no matarla por accidente''.

Caboose observo la palma de su mano, en la cual estaba escrito con tinta una lista de quehaceres del día de hoy, en la cual ya estaba tachado ``Pasear a pecas por el bosque´´ y ``Odiar a Tucker´´ y la ultima opción era ``decir Acepto a chica linda´´ así que levanto la cabeza y dijo ''Acepto a chica linda''.

Todos hicieron un gran Ahhhhh al ver el gesto de Caboose, y Ruby volvió a sonrojar, entonces Grif se levanto con la caja que estaba a su lado, la abrió y dentro estaban unos anillos, pero en lugar de tener un diamante o piedra preciosa en ellos, tenían...una galleta.

Grif estuvo instruyendo a Caboose de que debe poner un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y después de 15 intentos fallidos en el que incluye los otros dedos de ambas manos de Ruby, el dedo anular de el mismo, y el dedo anular de Grif, por fin pudo lograrlo.

''De ahora en adelante los declaro...'' Yang se estaba poniendo nerviosa, los demás soldados estaban sonriendo y Nora estaba llorando lagrimas animadas.

''Pareja de Baile, puede morder la galleta'' ambas mordieron su galleta, con esto todos se levantaron y aplaudieron. Yang quedo viendo como quedo en ridículo, Tucker puso una mano en su hombro para despertarla.

'¿'Ustedes hicieron esto?'' pregunto Yang.

''Si, puede que este muy lejos de la manera normal que las personas lo realizan, incluso alejado de las formas mas locas, hasta puedes llamarnos raros y estúpidos, pero en nuestro planeta ser raro y estúpido nos llevo a aventuras, reflexiones, cambios, y mas importantes sonrisas, parece que...'' Tucker volteo a ver Ruby y Caboose riéndose, y los demás estudiantes aplaudiendo ''Misión Cumplida''.

Yang vio la sonrisas no solo de su hermana, sino de todos los presentes, unos soldados que vinieron de la nada trajeron unas sonrisas en cuestión de horas. Yang al principio sonrió, empezó a creer que estas personas en verdad eran amigables y geniales, pero pronto cambio su gesto por uno de tristeza, por que recordo las palabras cuando estuvieron en el bosque, su primera vez en esta habitación, y en la enfermería.

''Lo siento'' dijo en voz baja Yang, ademas de estar acariciando su cabello, pero Tucker no la escucho ''¿Dijiste algo?'' pregunto Tucker.

Yang se sentía vulnerable, todavía no se quitaba esa sensación de debilidad cuando le contó sobre su pasado a Blake, y en este momento estaban frente a un publico, por lo cual tomo a Tucker de la muñeca con tanta fuerza, y lo llevo arrastrando con tanta fuerza hasta llegar fuera del edificio, donde nadie estaba presente.

''OW y eso porque''.

'Lo siento'' ahora si lo dijo fuerte y claro ''Siento haberlos tratado de una manera horrible sin haberlos conocido de verdad, me siento avergonzada a mi misma, yo nunca trato así a las personas, y no debí hacerlo con ustedes'' dijo Yang mientras le daba la espalda a Tucker.

''Ya ya, no es para tanto, nosotros tampoco hicimos la mejor primera impresión, Borrón y cuenta nueva, y todos los demás están de acuerdo, incluso Ruby'' comento Tucker levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa. Empezó a acercarse para estar cerca de Yang, pero fue sorprendido al ver que Yang estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

''Como pueden perdonarnos tan fácilmente, si estuviera en su lugar, mi rencor lo mantendría por años...o al menos si me compran una pizza Jumbo de Dustinos Pizza'' Con este comentario Tucker empezó a reírse, y cuando se calmo tomo ambos brazos de Yang, la miro directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo:

''Esa es la forma en que nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas''.

''¿Huh?'' Yang no lo entendió.

''Me refiero a que nosotros si tenemos sentimientos, pero de un modo o otro lo solucionamos, por medio de una tontería, ya sea un momento agradable, deprimente o como ahora frustrante, siempre hacemos algo estúpido para solucionarlo, y al final siempre terminamos con una sonrisa''.

Yang lo vio unos segundos, e inmediatamente se puso a reír mientras secaba sus ojos, y al final termino reclinándose en Tucker para no evitar caerse.

''Jajjajajajaja- jeje'' Yang empezó a tranquilizarse y miro hacia arriba para ver directamente a soldado, pero noto que estaba algo apenado, y de repente se dio cuenta de la posición en loa que estaba, y de reflejo se espanto y dio una patada en la entrepierna de Tucker.

''UGHHHH POR QUEEEEEEEE!'' dijo Tucker con agonía, con sus manos en la parte dañada.

''Lo siento, pero fue vergonzoso'' dijo Yang con la cara sonrojada.

''T-Tu fuiste quien se acomodo en mi, Bow chicka Bow Wow'' Tucker seguía retorciéndose en el suelo,Yang lo ayudo a levantarse.

''Gracias por animarme el día'' agradecio Yang.

''No hay de que, ahora volvamos con los demás, estoy seguro que nos están buscando después de tu ``oposición´´ jaja prepárate para sufrir vergüenza y humillación por 30 minutos o menos.

''HEY'' Grito Yang ''Dejando eso de lado, ¿por que hicieron tanto rollo por el simple hecho de que Caboose haya invitado a mi hermana?''.

''De hecho fue al revés, tu hermana fue quien invito a Caboose al baile, loco verdad'' Yang no pudo creer que Ruby fuera quien tomara la iniciativa, siempre creyo que estas cosas no le gustaban, por lo cual dudaba que incluso tuviera pareja para mañana, y se quedara al lado de la sección de ponche.

''Pero el hijo de perra es un suertudo, apenas un día aquí y ya tiene una cita, es decir que hay de mi, tengo un doctorado en amorologia'' se quejo Tucker.

''Ya ya no estés celoso, algún día alguien estará interesada''.

''Fácil para ti decirlo, seguramente tienes hombres peleando por ti, me pregunto quien sera el afortunado y ``resistente´´ hombre'' dijo Tucker todavía frotando su estomago del golpe.

''Uh bueno es gracioso, la verdad es que..''decía Yang mientras jugaba con sus dedos pero no pudo terminar por la pena, y en su imaginación se crearon dos Yang miniaturas, una blanca con una areola sobre su cabeza, y la otra roja con un tridente y cuernos en la cabeza.

''No te detengas invítalo a salir, te vas a divertir'' dijo la Yang ángel.

''Estas bromeando, si es una buena persona, pero nosotras somos fuertes, los hombres son los que nos deben invitar no al reves'' dijo la diablilla.

''En serio vas poner el orgullo primero antes que la felicidad, ademas por tu culpa muchos hombres no nos quieren invitar, por que los intimidas, y los que si tienen el valor de hacerlo lo rechazas por que no crees que sea el indicado, y Tu..''replico el ángel a su contraparte, y después golpeo en la cabeza a la Yang real.

''No crees que es momento de dejar el papel de ''Voy a voltear cabezas en el baile, pero a estar sola en todo el tiempo'' a ''Tengo algo por alguien y quiero conocerlo y divertirme con el''.

Yang empezó a creer que debería abrirse mas con el, hacer una tontería, respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos

''Tucker te gustaría...'' Pero vio que Tucker ya estaba dentro del edificio.

''Yang, que haces ahí parada, vamos a ordenar pizza, y si no vienes nosotros elegiremos los ingredientes'' con eso Tucker se fue directo al cuarto, con una Yang pensativa.

''Carajo, bueno todavía tengo 24 horas para decirle, esto no esta perdido, ...Pero primero...'' Yang se fue corriendo a la habitación ''Si piden con champiñones los matare a todos!.

Pero ellos no sabían que Wash los había seguido, y pudo presenciar todo el evento.

''En verdad ya no es el mismo que en Blood Gulch, quizá tengan razón, tal vez deba abrirme un poco'' y con eso Wash se dirigió a la habitación.

**000**

''Ugh por que tanto escándalo'' se quejo una chica con cabello corto de color verde menta, tez morena un top y pantalones blancos, ademas de unas chaparreras cafés en sus muslos, ademas de unos ojos color rojo.

''Escuche que los soldados que se estrellaron cerca de la escuela, realizaron un tipo de boda en una habitación, que ridiculez'' Dijo un joven de cabello Gris, tiene una chaqueta con dos tonos de color negro igual que sus pantalones y sus botas.

''No creo que presenten alguna amenaza, pero estoy interesada en lo que se trata de su nave especial y lo que contenía'' Pregunto una chica de Cabello negro, con los ojos color amarillo-naranja, ella leva un vestido color rojo oscuro, con unas marcas doradas en sus brazos, y usas tacones color negro.

''Yo mismo encontré la mitad que se estrello aquí, pero no encontré nada de utilidad, tal vez esos soldados se lo hayan llevado'' dijo Mercury.

''Mercury no seas tonto, no hay manera que se hayan llevado algo con tan poca gente y sin que los demás sospechen, debieron haberlos ocultado en algún lugar'' dijo Emerald.

''Aun sin ello, el plan sigue en pie, pero mantengan los ojos abiertos ante cualquier cosa, incluyendo a esos soldados. Este plan se debe realizar cueste lo que cueste'' dijo cinder con una sonrisa.

**000**

**He vuelto, ja Cinder, Mercury y Emerald por fin hacen presencia (aunque Emerald lo había hecho cuando estuvo frente a simmons).**

**Que les pareció la idea de la ``boda´´ de Ruby y Caboose, fue algo que se me ocurrió enseguida, y pensé ''se trata de los rojos y azules, por que no hacer algo divertido y estúpido'' jaja.**

**De acuerdo, estén en contacto, recuerden que estoy abiertos a reviews de mi fic, recomendaciones, opiniones, etc. y no importa si los mandan en ingles, también entiendo muy bien el idioma. **

**De acuerdo eso es todo. Me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**Lonewolf138**


End file.
